Shinsengumi
by Li Morgan
Summary: No Japão Feudal,Shinsengumi é a lei em Kyoto e seus samurais os mais reconhecidos.Entre eles o belo e letal Kitsune. Os dois sobreviventes do clã Uchiha desejam se unir a Milícia e é assim que seus destinos de entrelaçam. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Shinsegumi

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Uma das provas disso é que baba no Sasuke! Aposto que ele é se auto-representa como Orochimaru, porque esse, obviamente, não é um personagem que eu criaria!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, que quer dizer: dois meninos lindos juntos fazendo coisinhas pervertidas um com o outro! É by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Contem Lemon, se não curtem, ups, tchau!

Não aceito criticas e opiniões mal educadas, não obriguei ninguém a ler, então se seguirem, que seja por sua conta e risco!

Ps: É um Universo Alternativo, não são ninjas, mas samurais. Basicamente se passa no inicio da criação da Miburo, ou Lobos de Mibu. Já que não sou uma perita, tive como base o anime Peace Maker Kurogane, e usei muitas informações da Wikipédia. É nesse mundo ditado pela espada que eles estão. Modifiquei um pouco (geral) a historia deles. Um mundo completamente OCC, mas...

**Shinsengumi**

"_Não é permitido se desviar do caminho que um homem deve trilhar"_

"_Não é permitido sair do Shinsengumi"_

"_Não é permitido arrecadar dinheiro para proveito próprio"_

"_Não é permitido se envolver em processos jurídicos de terceiros"_

"_Não é permitido se envolver em lutas de caráter particular"_

As leis que seguiam ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto se irritava naquele lugar. Não sabia porque se deixara arrastar, não gostava de lugares assim, não apreciava as mulheres, quanto mais as fáceis que se ofereciam e se esfregavam a eles como se fossem cadelas no cio. As bebidas eram de procedência duvidosa, as mulheres ainda mais e ainda tinha que presenciar o espetáculo de ver Gaara disputando uma delas com um desconhecido? Não, ele não tinha, tinha pernas e um cérebro dotados de mobilidade e razão, por isso se levantou de seu lugar, deixando cair as moedas que pagariam pela bebida e comida quase intocadas.

- Naruto – a voz baixa de Sai chegou até ele, inexpressiva como sempre que estavam em publico – já vai?

- Não deveria ter vindo – Naruto falou passando por Sai e olhando duro para a mulher que lhe agarrava a perna. Só então viu Gaara e o desconhecido o olhando – solte-me, nee-san.

A mulher agarrou ainda mais a perna musculosa e então ergueu os olhos, se assustando com o profundo e belo azul cheio de asco. As palavras haviam sido gentis e a voz era suave, seu possuidor era mais belo do que qualquer uma das mulheres ali, mais do que qualquer uma que ela já vira, mas ela sabia quem era aquele loiro. Ouvira falar dele, mesmo que não estivesse com seu uniforme. Por isso beijou a mão parada a seu lado, desculpando-se por tê-lo tocado.

- Já vai? – Gaara perguntou puxando a mulher para seu colo, salvando-a dos abismos azuis que eram os olhos de Naruto naquele momento – tão cedo?

- Não fui feito para esse tipo de divertimento – Naruto deu de ombros dando mais um passo e sem se virar falou – também não preciso que me acompanhem, não sou uma criança perdida.

Sai sorriu de leve, cinicamente, aceitando que a mulher que o servia lhe enchesse o copo que esvaziara ao pensar em acompanhar Naruto.

- Hai – falou cínico como seu sorriso – infelizmente cresceu para se tornar um respondão.

Isso gerou um sorriso fugaz em Naruto, que virou o rosto para vê-lo pelo canto dos olhos antes de sair da sala esfumaçada pelo incenso doce que ocultava o cheiro acre das mulheres. A pele dourada do outro foi iluminada pela lua, brilhando saudavelmente enquanto ele puxava a porta para abri-la. Um lampejo azul sonhador quando ergueu os olhos para a imensa e cheia lua que o iluminava, e um sorriso verdadeiro antes de fechar a porta e partir.

Gaara libertou a mulher ainda olhando para a porta. Seu sangue fervia, ainda mais porque sabia que Naruto não havia feito de propósito, estava sendo apenas Naruto.

- Vinte e nove minutos – Sai falou sorrindo – até que ele agüentou bem, não?

- Maldito seja – Gaara resmungou puxando a garrafa de Naruto e o copo que ele levemente levara aos lábios – me tirou completamente o gosto.

A mulher sorriu então para o desconhecido, que lhe foi indiferente. Por isso suspirou.

- Sai-san – chamou a dona do lugar, servindo mais sake para o moreno – porque ainda trás o menino até aqui? Ele não gosta e acaba completamente com o desejo de Gaara-san.

- Por que será? – Sai perguntou cínico, vendo ela lhe sorrir cúmplice.

- Ele é tão bonito quanto uma garota – a mulher disputada e desprezada falou – tão lindo quanto uma mulher.

- Fale isso perto dele e prepare-se para encontrar seus ancestrais – Gaara falou entre os dentes – maldito!

Sai apenas riu do grito do amigo e então o apito soou. Logo ele e Gaara estavam correndo pela noite, os dois desconhecidos que estavam com eles os acompanhavam. Naruto estava sozinho, uma presa fácil para o ataque.

- Espadas – Gaara gritou ouvindo o barulho do metal contra o metal e eles o seguiram, com as mãos em suas katanas, prontos para o combate, para descobrirem Naruto agitando a sua antes de embainhá-la.

O loiro se virou alerta e então voltou à posição normal, voltando a andar sem se importar em pisar nos corpos dos que acabara de matar.

- Frio – o desconhecido que disputara a mulher com Gaara falou sorrindo arrogante.

Gaara olhou os desconhecidos e então viu Sai voltando para a casa onde estavam.

- Vou com Naruto – Gaara falou.

Sai sentiu os dois desconhecidos o acompanharem, mas não se virou ao ouvir Gaara.

- Ele não vai perdoá-lo – anunciou Sai – e ainda quer sangue, não se importara de ser o seu.

Gaara suspirou, sabia daquilo, mas mesmo assim seguiu Naruto, alcançando-o e caminhando ao seu lado.

- Agora o que os Uchiha de Osaka querem comigo? – Sai perguntou ao entrarem na zona de prostituição demarcadas pelas lanternas vermelhas nas portas, perdera completamente o gosto pela noite, por isso voltara apenas para pagar pelo que haviam consumido – ou será que foi coincidências dois espadachins estarem na mesma sala que nós?

- Aquele loiro – o que parecia mais velho deles perguntou sereno – quem é?

- O chamam por muitos nomes – Sai falou serio, vendo a senhora daquela casa já o esperando, e foi a ela entregou o dinheiro que cobria suas despesas e as de Gaara – arigato.

A mulher sorriu, tocando de leve o rosto de Sai e vendo o perigo nos olhos negros. Por isso se afastou depois desse toque.

- Minha casa está sempre aberta para recebê-los, Sai-san – ela disse suavemente baixando a cabeça – mesmo quando não nos deseja.

Sai apenas sorriu cinicamente mais uma vez antes de se virar para os dois Uchiha.

- O que desejam? – perguntou.

- Fomos enviados para cá – o mais velho falou enquanto o outro olhava Sai com arrogância – sou Uchiha Itachi e esse é meu irmão Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai os olhou com desinteresse antes de indicar o caminho.

- Então querem se unir ao Miburo? – Sai perguntou – ou é apenas uma desculpa para poderem desafiar nossos integrantes?

Sasuke soltou uma risada de escárnio ao ouvir o outro, como que não os julgasse merecedores de tal honra e Sai sorriu ao vê-lo examinar os corpos cortados sobre o pavimento quando passaram por eles. Naruto tinha um temperamento doce e afável, quando não era ameaçado, mas quando isso acontecia, a morte era o único fim para quem o desagradasse. E o loiro estava irritado hoje, o afastamento dele e de Gaara não era recente, o abismo que se formava era cada vez mais profundo. A amizade e cumplicidade ainda existiam, porem o fogo que havia nos olhos deles quando se encontravam com os do outro havia se extinguido, e Sai não sabia o porque. Via que Gaara estava mais aberto às gueixas, já começava a ter suas preferidas, e que Naruto era indiferente a isso. Concordava que fora demais para Naruto ver Gaara disputando uma mulher vulgar, e entendia o loiro, que conhecia desde sempre. Levara Naruto para analisar o relacionamento dos dois e acabara percebendo que Gaara deveria ter feito algo errado, algo que afastara Naruto de vez de seus braços. Porque a chama ainda estava em Gaara e a simples visão de Naruto entre as mulheres tirava do ruivo o prazer por elas.

- Vamos nos juntar – Itachi falou serio, quando Sai parou enfrente a casa que usavam como quartel-general em Kyoto – se nos aceitarem.

- Hai – Sai falou cínico – amanhã poderão provar suas habilidades.

Sai abriu o portão, ouvindo o barulho de espadas se chocando.

- Por que não agora? – Sasuke perguntou prepotente e então viu o ruivo ser chutado e parar aos pés de Sai.

O loiro veio como um raio, seu rosto estava sereno, mas olhos eram fendas profundas e Sasuke sacou a espada antes mesmo de pensar sobre isso, algo em seu sangue rugia para que lutasse, mas então a idéia de provar a superioridade do estilo Uchiha se ouviu em sua mente, numa voz bem parecida com a de seu pai. Os olhos azuis se fixaram nela e a luta começou.

- Ototo baka – Itachi falou sereno – sempre mordendo mais do que pode mastigar.

- Até que ele é bom – Sai falou analisando Sasuke e sua técnica – mas não é bom provocar Naruto quando ele quer sangue.

- Maldito – Gaara falou sorrindo e se levantando – ele está a toda.

- Não o provoque mais – Sai falou e quando Naruto desarmou Sasuke e estava com a katana em seu pescoço, usou sua própria bainha para parar o golpe – chega!

Naruto picou atordoado e então se afastou, movendo rápido a katana e limpando-a de qualquer resíduo antes de guardá-la e reverenciar Sai.

- Gomen – disse baixo antes de se virar.

- Naruto – Sai chamou – esses são Uchiha Itachi e Sasuke, eles entrarão para a Miburo.

Naruto concordou, mas não se voltou.

- O que achou da técnica de Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Fraca – Naruto então se voltou – ele é só ataque, não tem nenhuma defesa. Sua base não é centrada e perde o equilíbrio fácil. A maneira que segura a espada não é a mais indicada para ele. Junta muito as mãos e perde a estabilidade do fio com isso. A katana é boa, acredito que nunca vi uma melhor, por isso não quebrou ainda. O som que produz é suave, embora medonho para um conhecedor.

- Dobe, quem você pensa que é para falar isso? – Sasuke perguntou insultado e viu o loiro suspirar.

- Ninguém importante – Naruto falou reverenciando – com licença.

Sai suspirou também.

- Porque o provocou? – perguntou a Gaara.

- Queria arrancar alguma reação dele – Gaara falou guardando a espada – não suporto vê-lo apático.

Sai suspirou novamente e então olhou questionador para Gaara.

- E ele está certo – Gaara apontou Sasuke – ele não tem base, e segura a espada errado. Força demais e não tem graciosidade.

- Pode matar – Sai falou.

- Mas não com a graça com que Naruto faz – Gaara apontou sorrindo – apesar de ser difícil alguém matar com tanta graça e leveza.

- E quem você é para dizer isso? – Sasuke perguntou, revivendo a rivalidade da noite – perdeu para o loirinho assim como eu.

A risadinha traquina foi ouvida e Sasuke viu o loiro contraído, soube então que era ele quem tinha aquela risada gostosa.

- É, mas Naruto estava particularmente espirado hoje, né kitsune? – Gaara falou e o loiro parou e se virou sorrindo – sou Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, e talvez nos encontremos amanhã, em seu teste.

Dizendo isso, Gaara seguiu Naruto, que o esperava e a Sai.

- Pode ir na frente – Sai falou ao ver Naruto o olhando – eu os levarei até os aposentos deles e então o encontrarei.

Naruto concordou com mais um sorriso e seguiu para a parte mais afastada.

- Então aquele é o kitsune – Itachi falou sorrindo serenamente, entendendo agora porque o loiro era descrito como Bela Morte – não entendo porque o apelidarem de raposa.

- Verá amanhã a luz do sol – Sai falou abrindo um quarto – encontrarão tudo que precisam ai. Amanhã um de nós virá os guiar até o refeitório e depois aos testes, isso definira em que divisão e nível ficarão, assim como em que prédios serão alojados.

Itachi concordou e reverenciou o outro, Sasuke fez uma meia reverencia debochada.

- Já aviso – Sai falou – não é por ser um dos bastardos de seu pai, que aceito desrespeito ou futilidades. Mantenha essa postura, e não impedirei a espada de Naruto da próxima vez.

Itachi sorriu ao ver o moreno seguir até o prédio afastado onde o loiro esperava na porta. Observou a forma como o moreno Sai passou a mão na cintura do loiro e como esse se acomodou em seu ombro antes de entrarem. As silhuetas dos dois continuaram juntas como uma até passarem pela luz da lamparina que iluminava o quarto, mantendo em segredo o que faziam depois disso, porem Itachi sabia muito bem o que faria com tal beleza se estivesse no lugar de Sai. Então, ao analisar seu pensamento, desconsiderou, o moreno Sai era forte, senão não seria Sub-comandante dos Lobos de Mibu, e era seu meio-irmão, mesmo que bastardo. O loiro era dele, não poderia ou deveria se meter entre eles.

- Maldito – Sasuke resmungou se jogando em um canto, dormiria sentado ali, como era seu costume em lugares estranhos.

Itachi apenas suspirou pelas infantilidades do irmão e fechou a porta, indo pegar no armário o futon e arrumou a cama. Tirou as vestes negras e deitou despido, ignorando os resmungos do ototo. O cansaço pela longa viagem o dominava e por isso ele fechou os olhos, lembrando do lindo loiro a luz da lua, dos belos olhos ao luar e da bela técnica que mostrara ao lutar contra o irmão.

- Uchiha-san – a voz doce soou no ouvido de Itachi, que abriu de leve os olhos para admirar o loiro inclinado sobre ele, com os cabelos longos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo caia pelo ombro delgado, vestia agora o uniforme azul-claro, que era apenas um tom mais claro que aqueles lindos olhos, e então viu as três marcas em cada bochecha dourada, dando ao loiro um ar de raposa – que bom que já acordou, o café logo vai se iniciar.

Itachi viu o loiro se afastar e então se sentou na cama, vendo que era muito mais alto do que o loiro, que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado. Afastou as cobertas e pegou suas roupas, vendo que o loiro o olhava enquanto fazia isso.

- Gosta do que vê? – Itachi perguntou olhando o loiro que concordou com a cabeça.

- A pele pálida é de familia, não é? – Naruto perguntou sem se alterar – assim como os cabelos e olhos escuros.

- Hai – Itachi sorriu sedutor – alguns traços também. Os Uchiha são conhecidos por seus olhos negros, e cabelos em vários tons escuros. Também somos conhecidos por outros detalhes, como você já deve saber.

- Entendo – Naruto se levantou então, passando as mãos pelas vestes e desamassando-as antes de andar até a porta e abri-la – Sai não gostará dos comentários que começarão.

Itachi seguiu o pequeno, vendo que as mãos pareciam delicadas demais para segurar uma espada e que todo ele era pequeno e delicado, entendia porque dos boatos dele ser uma mulher disfarçada circulavam. Porem sentia também uma energia puramente masculina vinda dele, assim como aquele cheiro doce e quente, tão exótico quanto seu dono.

Entraram me um refeitório amplo, onde muitos espadachins já estavam sentados. Itachi lançou um olhar feroz ao irmão que apenas riu e então continuou seguindo o loiro, até dois lugares livres, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo da outra noite enquanto Naruto ao seu lado dividia espaço com Sai.

- Quando parte em patrulha? – Gaara perguntou com uma breve e ausente reverencia a mulher que colocava a comida a sua frete – que hora volta?

- Após o café – Naruto falou e sorriu para a mulher – arigato, nee-chan.

- Coma tudo, Naruto-kun – a garota falou maternal, acariciando a ponta dos cabelos loiros de Naruto – anda comendo pouco.

Naruto sorriu começando a comer.

- Não respondeu quando voltava – Gaara falou irritado.

- Quando souber de que lugar aqueles ratos saíram – Naruto falou comendo – não estrague meu café da manhã, Gaara.

O ruivo olhou irritado para o loiro, que mostrou a língua de forma infantil e o fez sorrir de lado. as contradições daquele uniforme de luta sobre o corpo pequeno e quase infantil, ressaltando a absoluta beleza de Naruto, dando mais vida aos olhos celestes do loiro. Poderiam até pensar que a cor fora escolhida para Naruto, se não se soubesse que já estavam há anos em uso.

- Coma tudo – Sai pediu impedindo Naruto de jogar as verduras em seu prato – disse ontem que não era mais criança.

- E não sou – Naruto falou fazendo um beicinho dengoso – não vou crescer mais, não importa quanto dessa porcaria me façam comer.

- Não o vejo reclamar do leite – Sai falou malicioso.

- Leite eu gosto – Naruto sorriu engolindo quase sem mastigar as verduras e vendo sua divisão já em formação lá fora, comeu o resto rápido e bebeu todo o leite – Uchiha-san, muito boa sorte em seu teste. Sai, enviarei alguém com noticias se necessário.

- Arigato – Sai e Itachi falaram juntos, mas o loiro já saia da sala, dando ordens aos homens que o seguiam.

- Não é perigoso mandar somente a divisão dele? – Gaara perguntou olhando Sai.

- Ie – Sai sorriu – Naruto dará conta sozinho, a divisão é só para mostrar número e para evitar que eles desobedeçam às ordens e sigam Naruto, sabe como sãos os homens da Segunda e sua adoração por seu Capitão. Nenhuma outra unidade é tão unida entorno de seu líder, nem tão conhecida.

Itachi terminou de comer com calma e seguiu o moreno para o dojo, vendo seu irmão se juntar a eles. O ruivo também os acompanhava. Lá encontraram outros que iria fazer o teste.

- Sabaku no Gaara, capitão da Primeira Divisão será o adversário hoje – Sai anunciou ouvindo suspiros e reclamações – podem desistir agora se desejarem, isso nos pouparia tempo.

- E Naruto-san? – um dos aspirantes perguntou – esperava lutar contra ele.

- Saiu em patrulha – Gaara falou – mas não teriam melhor sorte com ele do que terão comigo.

Itachi viu os olhos verde-água do ruivo marcarem aquele que perguntara de Naruto, e pensou sobre isso. Imaginara que a relação de Naruto e Sai era amorosa, e via que a de Naruto e Gaara deveria ter sido assim também, pois o ruivo se mostrava possessivo com relação ao loiro, alem de protetor. Sai ao contrario, parecia bem à vontade, sem se importar em superproteger ou em perceber a admiração que Naruto causava. O moreno apenas sorria falsamente, observando e julgando as lutas.

Acabou achando engraçado lutar com Gaara, fora deixado por ultimo, mas o ruivo não parecia ofegante ou cansado. Ele possuía uma técnica muito boa, era defensivo ao extremo e quando atacava, quase sempre o fazia com perfeição quase absoluta, o que o tornava um adversário mortal. Claro que a disputa foi finalizada por Sai quando percebeu que os dois estavam excitados demais pela batalha que começava a ficar séria e só acabaria em sangue derramado e adversário morto.

Talvez por isso estivesse agora na onsen, relaxando na água quente com Gaara ao seu lado.

- Não reconheci o estilo com que luta – Gaara falou – apesar de ser muito harmonioso.

- É o estilo próprio de minha familia, modificado por mim – Itachi falou – nunca vai ver alguém fazendo igual.

- Agora entendo o porque de seu irmão se mostrar tão ruim ontem – Gaara falou – ele tenta adaptar o estilo para ele e está perdido. Não foi muito melhor hoje, mas estava diferente.

- Cada um com suas dádivas e limitações – Itachi falou e então viu o ruivo ficar alerta, mas não deu importância – vai sair?

- Hai – Gaara falou se levantando – fique a vontade.

E Itachi ficou, fechando os olhos e relaxando todo o corpo, até ouvir:

- Ie – a voz suave soou brusca – solte.

- Onegai – Gaara pediu baixo, mas Itachi tinha ouvidos apurado – só mais uma vez? Uma ultima vez, Naruto.

- Ie – Naruto o afastou e jogou o balde de água sobre o corpo se levantando – você fez sua escolha, eu faço a minha.

Naruto então caminhou até a onsen, entrando na água quente e fechando os olhos bonitos, sem se importar com Gaara que saía furioso.

- Você o trocou por Sai? – Itachi se viu perguntando e olhando o loiro, que era realmente lindo.

- Ie – Naruto falou baixo – eu e Sai nos conhecemos desde sempre. Nossas historias são parecidas, nossos destinos próximos como os de irmãos de sangue.

- Bastardos? – Itachi perguntou usando o tom leve.

- Órfãos – Naruto disse suavemente – eu nunca conheci os meus pais, provavelmente sou um rejeitado ou exposto. A mãe de Sai me encontrou bebê, Sai já tinha uns cinco anos, me aceitou como irmão e juntos nós a perdemos.

- Como ela morreu? – Itachi perguntou chegando mais perto do loiro, que se mantinha relaxado, com os belos olhos fechados.

- Foi assassinada por um mercenário – Naruto falou – eu tinha dez anos. Foi quando matei pela primeira vez. Sai chegou pouco depois e nos encontrou. Incendiamos a casa com nossa mãe dentro e nos unimos ao Shinsengumi.

Itachi acariciou de leve o rosto dourado, vendo os olhos azuis se abrirem confusos.

- Que bom que o matou – Itachi falou.

- Foi seu pai quem o enviou – Naruto disse – para levar Sai até ele, a oka-san não permitiu e ele a matou. Usei uma faca de cozinha para acabar com ele, foi no Shinsengumi que recebi minha primeira espada de verdade e parecia que minhas mãos haviam sido feitas para empunhá-las. Foi então que descobri que tinha sido feito para matar. Seu pai me conduziu a isso.

Itachi sorriu então.

- Meu pai era um homem idiota às vezes – Itachi falou – ele cobrava a perfeição. Quando desenvolvi um estilo próprio, desprezando o antigo estilo da familia, ele se voltou para Sasuke, que possui a sua idade. Um menino de dez anos não poderia contentar meu pai, talvez por isso quisesse Sai com ele.

- Fiquei feliz quando soube que ele morreu – Naruto falou olhando bem o rosto de Itachi, que não deu indícios de que sentia algo por isso – ele deu as costas a Sai e a oka-san, que era uma mulher muito boa, não tinha o direito de vir exigir Sai, muito menos de tirar a vida da oka-san.

- Não, ele não tinha – Itachi acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dourado – mas ele achava que sua palavra era lei.

Naruto concordou e então voltou a fechar os olhos, saindo da onsen.

- Eu te desejo – Itachi falou vendo o loiro o olhar surpreso – achei que você era de Sai e por isso nunca iria te tocar. Mas você é irmão dele e eu sou apenas alguém com que ele partilha parte de seu sangue.

- O que quer de mim? – Naruto perguntou olhando questionador para Itachi.

- Já disse – Itachi falou olhando bem naqueles olhos – mas posso repetir, eu te desejo. Eu te quero em minha vida e cama.

- O que espera me falando isso? – Naruto estava confuso agora.

- Nada – Itachi sorriu sedutor – apenas estou te revelando algo, e te dando a oportunidade de me procurar por conta própria e se entregar a mim.

Naruto concordou de leve e saiu da água, caminhando até as toalhas limpas e pegando uma para se secar. Itachi o admirava ainda na água e então o seguiu. Viu o loiro se secar com pressa, depois viria a saber que esse era um habito de Naruto. O loiro vestiu o kimono limpo que um menino jovem, um dos muitos serventes trouxera e a katana da qual parecia nunca se separar, saindo da área de banho pensativo. Itachi o seguiu, vendo que ele ia para o quarto de Sai, que o esperava com chá na varanda.

- Como foi a patrulha? – Sai perguntou não estranhando Itachi ali, o moreno era habilidoso e fora acomodado no quarto vago ao lado do seu – algum dos seus se feriu?

- Cortes superficiais – Naruto falou se sentando sobre as pernas e pegando a xícara de chá oferecida – encontramos eles aqui perto. Desorganizados, mas em maior numero do que o aceitável.

- Quantos para cada um? – Sai perguntou.

- Um para cada – Naruto sorriu assoprando o chá e sorvendo um pouco.

- Sua divisão saiu com vinte homens – Sai ponderou – quantos você pegou?

- Uns dez, pode ser mais ou menos, não contei – Naruto falou suspirando – porque me faz perguntas se já sabe de todas as respostas?

- Porque gosto de te ver se debatendo entre se vangloriar e calar – Sai falou sorrindo falsamente – Gaara passou por aqui cuspindo fogo.

Naruto apenas o olhou e então voltou os olhos para seu chá, mostrando que não queria falar sobre isso e não comentaria o comportamento do ruivo.

- Isso tem algo a ver com sua súbita vontade de partilhar o quarto comigo? – Sai questionou vendo Itachi olhar fixamente para Naruto, que continuava olhando o chá – se não me disser o que houve, eu não vou saber o que pensar e vou continuar insistindo.

- Ele aceitou – Naruto falou simplesmente bebendo o chá e olhando Sai – aceitou o noivado.

- Entendo – Sai falou e então mudou de assunto – está cansado?

- Hai – Naruto falou terminando o chá e vendo Sai bater em seu colo, então sorriu inocente – posso?

Sai adorava quando Naruto olhava para ele assim. Era como ter de novo seu ototo alegre e enérgico. Infelizmente isso acontecia pouco agora. Anos matando cobravam seu preço e o deles era o sorriso de Naruto. Odiava Uchiha Fugaku por ser o causador daquilo, ficara realmente feliz quando a noticia da morte de quase todo o clã Uchiha, bem como seu patriarca chegara e sabia que Naruto havia partilhado aquela alegria com ele. Observou então Naruto deitar no chão, encostando a cabeça em suas pernas e suspirando com um sorriso nos lábios. Naruto sempre pedira e se acomodara em seu colo quando pequeno, porem agora isso era raro e quase sempre era Sai quem oferecia.

Sorriu então ao sentir Naruto de olhos fechados pegar sua mão livre e a esfregar em seus cabelos. Como um animalzinho pedindo carinho. Fez a vontade do loiro, acariciando os cabelos loiros e macios, tão agradáveis de se tocar e viu a forma faminta como Itachi olhava Naruto.

Apenas o observou até Gaara aparecer, mais controlado.

- Vim comunicar minha dispensa – Gaara falou – assuntos de familia me chamam para casa.

- Pode ir – Sai falou lendo o pergaminho que Gaara lhe entregava e depois o devolvendo – tem uma semana. Algo grande está se formando, e precisaremos de todos os nossos lideres de divisão.

- Hai – Gaara concordou – é algo rápido, não levarei mais do que cinco dias.

- Vá com cuidado – Sai falou – e boas núpcias.

Gaara voltou os olhos para Sai e então olhou Naruto, como se um simples gesto do loiro fosse o necessário para ele mudar de idéia.

- Boas núpcias – Naruto falou e sorriu – que kami lhes de muita alegria, fertilidade e fartura.

Gaara concordou, mas em seu rosto estava a mesma expressão de quando via Naruto perto das gueixas e perdia o prazer. Virando-se, partiu rumo ao estábulo onde seu cavalo estava pronto para partir.

- Não vai lutar por ele? – Sai perguntou então – ele parece desejar isso.

- Já há luta demais em minha vida – Naruto falou fechando os olhos e voltando a relaxar – algumas coisas devem ser entregues de livre e espontânea vontade. Luto porque acredito pelo que lutamos, sou Shinsengumi, sou Miburo. Luto pelo meu senhor, luto pela minha vida, mas não lutarei por amor, aniki. Ainda mais porque quando eu luto, sangue corre.

- Um casamento não prende um homem a uma mulher, nem mesmo mostra sua preferência – Itachi falou observando o loiro, percebendo que ele se mantinha relaxado apenas por sua força de vontade – quase sempre é escolhido por outros e apenas um mal necessário.

- Quando estou com alguém – Naruto falou suavemente – sou apenas daquela pessoa, nenhuma outra me atrai ou me tem. Seria errado pedir o mesmo? Você aceitaria me partilhar com uma esposa e os filhos que ela me desse?

Itachi sentiu possessividade e ciúme, Naruto tocara um ponto certo e real. Não permitiria tal afronta, não dividiria o que era por direito seu. Porque já sabia que Naruto seria seu, não importava quando, mas seria. Seria porque ele assim queria e faria tudo para tê-lo.

- Você está certo – Itachi falou – se você se entrega todo, deve receber o mesmo. Ele é um tolo por não perceber.

- E o magoou sem saber – Sai falou acariciando os cabelos loiros – você pelo menos disse a ele?

- Não com essas palavras – Naruto falou abrindo os olhos – mas disse que talvez me casasse também e então nossos filhos poderiam crescer e treinar juntos.

- E ele? – Sai sorriu imaginando a cena e ouviu Naruto resmungar.

- Quase me bateu – Naruto falou – disse que não admitiria me dividir com uma mulher qualquer.

- E você? – Itachi perguntou curioso.

- Simplesmente perguntei o que ele ia fazer quanto ao noivado – Naruto falou – quando ele me disse que já havia mandado a resposta positiva, o deixei. Nunca mais permiti que ele me tocasse. Nem meu corpo, nem meu coração.

- Mas ele ainda lhe persegue – Itachi falou – lhe pediu mais uma vez no banho.

Sai olhou predatoriamente para Itachi e então olhou Gaara que passava pelo portão agora. Gostava do ruivo, era seu amigo e de Naruto, mas ele não tinha o direito.

- Uma ultima vez – Naruto falou – ele aceitou que eu me negasse, embora tenha se enfurecido. Sabe como eu penso e sabe que não vou mudar meu modo de pensar. E está com ciúme.

- Ciúme? – Sai olhou para Naruto, e então para Itachi e ouviu a risada de Naruto, que o alegrou.

- Ele se convenceu que eu e o teme vamos ter alguma coisa – Naruto falou rindo – imagine, só porque eu corrigi sua postura hoje pela manhã, antes do café.

- O teme seria Uchiha Sasuke? – Sai perguntou sorrindo – Gaara não percebe o que está a sua frente?

- Ie – Naruto sorriu – "não entendo como levou a serio aquela luta com ele ontem à noite, seu adversário era eu", imagine, como se eu fosse ignorar uma espada?

- Ainda mais depois de matar – Sai falou baixo e Naruto olhou para cima, erguendo as mãos e tocando no rosto do outro, como se fosse uma criança – você é bonito demais para a paz de Gaara, desejado demais para que ele não saiba do que abriu mão.

- Sou? – Naruto perguntou inocente – dizem que pareço uma mulher. Há boatos que sou uma disfarçada. Será que é isso que esperam? Que por baixo dessas roupas haja um corpo feminino? Que por trás de minha espada esteja uma mulher?

- Idiotas aqueles que pensam assim – Itachi falou.

- Isso pode ter atraído Gaara no inicio – Sai falou – mas não foi o que o fez ficar ao seu lado.

- Porem ele teve a oportunidade de escolher – Naruto falou – e escolheu uma mulher. Eu sou homem, não posso dar filhos a outro homem, apenas prazer.

- Alguns matariam para ter você – Sai falou se vergando e beijando a testa de Naruto – alguns nem imaginam os prazeres que você pode dar.

- Talvez – Naruto falou pensativo – filhos são tão importantes assim? Se são, porque eu não os desejo? Gosto de crianças, elas me divertem e fascinam, mas não desejos crianças minhas, eu não entendo.

- Para alguns – Itachi ponderou – filhos são uma continuidade, uma extensão deles mesmos. Para outros uma obrigação, para manter o nome de familia vivo.

- Então, no final, eu sempre serei trocado – Naruto olhou Itachi e depois para Sai – né?

- Ie – Sai falou – o homem certo não o deixaria por nada, chibi kitsune.

Naruto deixou uma risada infantil sair, causada pelo uso de seu apelido de infância.

- Isso é verdade – Itachi falou – se eu o tivesse, não o deixaria partir, por nada. Eu o teria todo para mim, e seria todo seu.

- Uma afirmação com som de promessa – Sai falou – você está interessado em meu ototo?

- Ototo? – Sasuke perguntou chegando perto deles, vinha displicente e arrogante, com seu uniforme novo, mesmo que ainda não estivesse engajado em nenhuma Divisão – então ele é seu irmãozinho?

- Hai – Sai falou sério – eu o ganhei aos cinco anos.

- Sua mãe era mesmo uma va...

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao sentir a espada novamente em seu pescoço. Não deveria falar assim da mãe do sub-comandante, muito menos da do capitão da unidade em que queria entrar.

- Continue – Naruto ordenou em com voz firme – fale, Uchiha, diga o que pensa daquela que seu pai usou e depois matou!

Sasuke sentiu o filete de sangue escorrer por seu peito.

- Naruto, isso não é necessário – Sai falou, ainda calmamente sentado – a opinião dele não muda o que e quem nossa mãe era.

- Naruto foi adotado pela mãe de Sai – Itachi repreendeu o irmão – isso os torna irmãos. Ela foi morta por um subordinado de nosso pai que deveria levar Sai para ele. Naruto o matou, aos dez anos.

- Hai – a voz de Naruto soou bem no ouvido de Sasuke – desde então, tenho me aprimorado nisso, quer testar?

- Ie – Sasuke falou, sentindo mesmo que tinha falado demais e de coisas que não sabia – minha mãe sofria com as traições de meu pai. Eu aprendi a culpar as mulheres dele por isso.

Naruto tirou a espada do pescoço de Sasuke, e estendeu um lenço que o moreno aceitou.

- Nossa mãe terminou tudo com seu pai quando esse me rejeitou e a ela quando eu nasci – Sai informou vendo Naruto guardar a espada e voltar a deitar em seu colo – vivíamos do que produzíamos em nossas terras.

- Verduras nojentas – Naruto falou – e flores.

- Você adorava as flores – Sai lembrou – viva correndo por elas.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu saudoso – você estava sempre comigo, a não ser quando ia até a feira vender o que produzíamos a mais. Eu ficava com as flores, enquanto você e a oka-san vendiam tudo.

- Hai – Sai sorriu.

- Porque não ia com eles? – Sasuke perguntou e Itachi imaginava o porque.

- As pessoas do vilarejo não gostavam de mim – Naruto falou tranqüilo – diziam que a oka-san tinha feito errado ao me pegar. Para eles eu era um amaldiçoado.

- Exposto – Sasuke falou baixo – mas e seu sobrenome?

- Uzumaki? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo então e olhou para Sai, que sorriu para ele ao ver Naruto abrindo bem os olhos – ainda estão ai?

- Hai – Sai sorriu e viu Itachi puxar com delicadeza o rosto de Naruto e olhar seus olhos – redemoinhos.

- Por isso Uzumaki Naruto – Itachi passou o dedo gentilmente no rosto dourado – e as marquinhas?

- Naruto já as tinha – Sai falou – sempre as teve. Era pequeno e jovem demais quando o encontramos, e não havia indícios de que haviam sido causadas por corte ou queimadura. Eu acredito que ele nasceu com elas. Um filhote de raposa feito gente.

- Hai – Naruto riu deitando de lado e esfregando o rosto nas pernas de Sai, que sorriu verdadeiramente para ele – o aniki tem um cheiro bom, sempre teve um cheiro bom.

Sai observou Naruto começar a ficar sonolento, a batalha, o sangue e excitação sempre o deixavam letárgico depois. Podia lutar por horas sem perder o vigor, podia passar horas rindo e brincando, ou treinando sem querer parar, mas bastava uma breve pausa e ficava sonolento. Logo seria tragado para o sono, e era adorável de se observar os olhos lutando para se manterem abertos, a boca vermelha e carnuda abrindo em um bocejo, as mãos pequenas se aproximando do rosto, isso sempre fora assim, Naruto sempre, desde pequeno, adormecia da mesma forma.

- O dobe parece criança – Sasuke falou sorrindo, ainda segurava o lenço no pescoço, estancando o pequeno corte – gomen por falar de sua mãe.

- Tudo bem – Sai falou sem tirar os olhos de Naruto – eu a amava, muito, ela era minha mãe. Mas Naruto, que nunca conheceu os pais e que era rejeitado por todos, ela era o céu, a terra e o mar. Quando o encontrei, ele estava chorando abraçado a ela. Sujo pelo sangue dela e pelo dele. Naruto era apenas um menino pequeno, aos dez anos, parecia ter seis ou sete, mas teve força para matar um homem adulto e forte. Usei toda a minha força para tirar ele de perto dela e então toquei fogo em tudo. Naquela noite eu aceitei fazer parte do Shinsengumi, fiz isso para aprender a nos proteger e para ter como alimentar e manter Naruto comigo. Ele fazia pequenos serviços, chá, lavar roupa, limpar o dojo. Sempre foi bonito demais para não ser notado e uma noite, enquanto eu estava em patrulha, três aspirantes o encontraram no dojo. Quando chegaram, os três estavam retalhados, e Naruto com a katana na mão. Aprendera a usar espadas vendo os treinos, depois disso, ele começou a treinar com os iniciantes, em dias estava com os graduados e então era parte do Miburo. Desde então uma katana sempre está próxima de sua mão, ele dorme com ela próxima a ele, com uma wakizashi debaixo do travesseiro.

- Não é uma vida fácil – Sasuke falou olhando o loiro que parecia um menino ainda. Naruto tinha sua idade, dezoito anos, mas havia uma enorme diferença entre os físicos e alturas dos dois – o tamanho dele, não interfere?

- Ie – Sai sorriu – peça a ele para lutar com você amanhã. Mas seja gentil, para ele não cortar seu pescoço novamente, e ele lhe mostrará. Naruto é forte, mais do que se imagina, seu corpo pequeno é ágil, flexível. É o matador mais completo que já vi. Pode usar quase qualquer coisa como arma, mas prefere as espadas.

- Talvez eu o chame – Sasuke falou – ele me deu umas dicas essa manhã, quando me viu me aquecendo. Percebi que minha lamina não vibra tanto se mantiver as mãos mais afastadas. Qual é o estilo dele?

- Nenhum – Sai falou – ele aprendeu vendo vários estilos e os condensou para ele. Por ser pequeno, pode usar muitos movimentos que nós não podemos, ele possui graça, leveza.

- Gaara falou isso ontem à noite – Sasuke lembrou – mas é que ele parece tão frágil.

- Muitos foram enganados por isso – Sai falou tirando a cabeça de Naruto de suas pernas e colocando no chão, antes de o pegar no colo, Naruto resmungou algo enquanto Sai o carregava e colocava na cama, tirando-lhe sua katana e a deixando a seu lado antes de o tapar – ainda há aqueles que pensem que contra Naruto será uma luta fácil, que ele está na posição em que está porque é meu irmão ou por se entregar para subir de posto. Esses tolos quase sempre acabam mortos ou profundamente machucados. Não seja um tolo, Sasuke, o adversário nunca deve ser subestimado. Naruto pode muito bem usar sua beleza para matar, assim como usa todas as outras características.

- Bela Morte – Itachi falou se levantando do chão – já ouvi sobre ele.

- Espalham historias sobre nós – Sai sorriu cinicamente – principalmente sobre ele. Naruto já realizou missões para o Shogun, usando sua beleza para se infiltrar e sua adaga para matar. Muitos dizem ao vê-lo que ele é feminino demais para ser um homem.

- É impossível alguém que o tenha visto lutando acreditar que é uma mulher – Sasuke desconsiderou.

- Então me explique porque os homens dele ficam mantendo guarda na frente da sala de banhos quando ele está se banhando? – Itachi perguntou ao irmão.

- Isso evita que tenham que limpar o sangue daqueles que tentam seduzir ou obrigar Naruto a aceitá-los – Sai revelou fechando o quarto depois de acender a lamparina – a divisão de Naruto é fiel ao seu capitão, é motivo de orgulho ser escolhido por ele, os homens sobre suas ordens se sentem honrados por terem um capitão bonito e forte. Dariam a vida por Naruto se necessário, embora saibam que nunca devem se colocar entre Naruto e sua espada, e que as ordens de Naruto são absolutas. Os homens normalmente são separados por nós e enviados as Divisões, os capitães podem escolher os homens que querem, a Segunda é diferente. Apenas homens que Naruto escolheu estão nela.

Sasuke pensava sobre isso ao entrar no refeitório. Agora somente os aceitos estavam ali.

- Sai, e Naruto? – o comandante perguntou.

- Dormindo – Sai falou sentando em um dos cinco lugares vagos – Gaara partiu para casa.

- Hai – o comandante sorriu bondosamente – ele pediu dispensa por uns dias, voltara um homem casado. Logo os filhos dele estarão batendo a nossa porta para se unir a nós.

- Hai – Sai sorriu cinicamente para a garota que servia o jantar.

- Naruto comeu antes do banho – ela informou sorrindo – ele parecia cansado, comeu em pé, na porta da cozinha, ainda sujo de sangue.

- Naruto-san – um dos homens gritou e mais dezenove gritaram juntos em homenagem a seu capitão.

- Isso é típico dele – Sai falou começando a comer com calma – comeu direito pelo menos.

- Ramen – a garota que estava se retirando falou – três pratos imensos.

Sai suspirou, pensando que Naruto nunca mudaria mesmo.

--

Havia se estabelecido uma rotina, quando Naruto não estava em patrulha, estava treinando com seus homens e Sasuke, que ainda não estava em nenhuma divisão, mas era sempre chamado para se unir a Primeira. O mais jovem dos Uchiha melhorava a olhos vistos e Itachi se alegrava por isso. Sasuke começara a ter mais confiança, não só presunção. Estava aos poucos se tornando mais gracioso, porem nunca poderia se igualar ao modo como Naruto lutava. O loiro realmente parecia ter sido feito para a espada, pois ela e ele pareciam um só.

Itachi sempre saia um pouco antes de terminar os treinos quando estava ali para assisti-los e ia para a sala de banho, onde esperava por Naruto na onsen. Eles conversavam sobre o dia, sobre os planos da Miburo e Naruto permitia que ele lhe tocasse os cabelos e rosto. Depois o loiro saía da água, se secava rapidamente e ia tomar chá com Sai, às vezes ele dormia, outras jantava com eles.

A espera por Naruto estava o matando, Gaara parecia ter mil olhos desde que voltara, mas Naruto o tratava sempre como um amigo querido e somente isso. Itachi estava em seu quarto, pensando em Naruto quando ouviu a voz do loiro o chamando com voz rouca. Sabia que Sai saíra para o shogunato e só retornaria amanhã à tarde. Naruto estava sozinho no quarto ao lado, chamando seu nome e tudo que os separava era seu orgulho e uma porta de correr.

Itachi se levantou da cama, abrindo a porta silenciosamente e entrou no quarto de Sai, que já conhecia. Naruto estava na cama a um canto, adormecido, ainda chamando seu nome e tão adorável naquela yukata branca que se desprendia de seu corpo, que não haveria orgulho no mundo que o fizesse voltar para seu quarto agora. Caminhou até o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios e pegou a tira de seda que anteriormente prendia a roupa de Naruto e atou suas mãos sobre a cabeça, antes de abrir totalmente a yukata e começar a beijar, lamber e acariciar aquele corpo dourado e delicioso. Era tão adorável, tão absolutamente contraditório com os músculos trabalhados pelos treinos constantes e formas arredondadas quase femininas.

Naruto gemia baixinho, começando a acordar, enquanto Itachi era inundado pelo cheiro doce e quente de Naruto, um cheiro que parecia misturar infância e sedução, um cheiro único que marcava Naruto e suas coisas. E que era tão atrativo quanto o loiro deitado, a sua mercê.

- Itachi – Naruto chamou sonolento, abrindo os olhos azuis que brilhavam em sono e luxuria – não é um sonho?

Itachi sorriu, lambendo a barriga plana antes de alinhar seus olhos aos de Naruto.

- Não mais – Itachi falou – você demorou demais, kitsune, vim então tomar o que é meu.

Naruto o olhou confuso e Itachi sorriu, tomando sua boca e língua, marcando seu primeiro selo de posse sobre Naruto. Que correspondeu ao beijo com igual ímpeto, fazendo Itachi sorrir. Libertou aquela boca depois de sentir Naruto ofegante ao extremo, e então sugou aquele lábio inferior carnudo, antes de voltar a provar o corpo de Naruto. Deu atenção quase igual aos mamilos rosados e delicados, adorando os queixumes de Naruto, que se esfregava nele com audácia. Estava tão envolvido com o loiro, quanto Naruto com ele. A demora, as preliminares os estavam matando, e a maior prova disso eram os membros eretos e pulsante, dolorosos em excitação.

Itachi, porem, havia esperado demais para ter Naruto, acabara tento que ir até ele e o faria pagar por isso. Depois daquela noite, só haveria ele no mundo de Naruto. Não haveria passado e futuro se ele não estivesse presente. Ao chegar no baixo ventre do loiro, o viu abrir muito as pernas, num convite sedutor que resolveu interpretar de outra forma, por isso lambeu os testículos fazendo Naruto gritar de susto e prazer, antes de baixar a língua para aquela entrada rosada e perfeita. Lambendo-a e penetrando-a com sua língua, inundando-a de saliva para introduzir um dedo, sentindo que embora elástica, ainda era estreita demais para ele. Estava louco para se enterrar naquele corpo, sonhava com isso, mas teria paciência, pois não queria machucar Naruto mais do que o necessário, e queria provocá-lo até o limite. Essa seria sua paga.

- Não precisa – Naruto falou gemendo ao sentir o segundo dedo enquanto Itachi o masturbava lentamente – entre. Quero você todo dentro de mim, com força...

- Ie – Itachi falou colocando o terceiro dedo e os abrindo um pouco, fazendo Naruto gemer – você poderia ter escolhido como queria, mas nada fez, agora é a minha vez.

Naruto o olhou espantado, como se não compreendesse o porque.

- Você me deseja – Naruto apontou confuso – quer estar dentro de mim, não quer?

- Morreria por isso – Itachi falou sorrindo.

- Então porque se contem? – Naruto perguntou e fechou os olhos ao sentir Itachi girando os dedos dentro dele – porque não vem?

Itachi sorriu, Naruto não parecia ter sido amado da forma apropriada antes. Reconhecia que era algo difícil, precisava de todo seu autocontrole para não sucumbir perante tanta beleza e o tomar com desespero. Mas ele também não era um menino que poderia se deixar levar por seus desejos. Queria Naruto e o teria, há sua maneira, do seu jeito, e o loiro jamais olharia outro homem em sua vida. Isso ele se prometia, e se o preço por isso eram aqueles longos minutos que pareciam dias, então pagaria com um sorriso nos lábios. Logo estaria dentro daquele corpo pequeno e quente, logo marcaria Naruto como seu, totalmente seu e faria com que Naruto aproveitasse tanto ou mais do que ele.

- Eu vou – Itachi falou e Naruto sorriu lânguido, se roçando ainda mais a ele – quando você estiver pronto para me receber.

Naruto olhou confuso para Itachi, mas não insistiu mais. O moreno sabia o que queria e o que estava fazendo com seu corpo era bom demais. Nunca fora assim com Gaara, ele era um bom amante, mas sempre o tomava rápido e forte, somente depois é que o acariciava e mimava. Gaara fora seu primeiro amante de verdade, foi o primeiro a quem se entregara, era a única base de comparação que possuía. Não fora até Itachi porque algo nos olhos dele lhe diziam que não estaria preparado para a intensidade do moreno. Agora via que era verdade, Itachi abria um novo mundo para ele, mas não iria se render sem lutar.

- Eu sonhei com você – Naruto falou suavemente, com pequenos gemidos de prazer pelos toques e beijos que Itachi espalhava por seu corpo, pelas mordidas em seu ombro e pescoço – sonhei que você me tomava, com força e brutalidade. Em quase todos os lugares, desde a onsen até os cantos mais escuros. Sonhei que me puxava para o escuro e me afastava as roupas, entrando em mim e me machucando, provando assim seu desejo por mim, sua mão tapava minha boca, para que meus gemidos não nos denunciassem.

Itachi estava vidrado olhando para os olhos azuis cheiros de luxuria. Sonhara com aquilo também, e ainda faria aquilo, mas ouvir a sedutora voz de Naruto falando, enquanto estava nu, com seus dedos dentro dele e a prova da excitação de ambos latejando entre suas pernas foi quase demais. Porem, ainda era Uchiha Itachi e era dono e senhor de sua razão e corpo, e os dominava. Mas, sorriu, tirando os dedos de dentro de Naruto e acomodando-se entre as pernas musculosas e roliças, encaixando-se com cuidado antes de sua glande umedecida pelo pré-gozo penetrar naquela entrada tão estreita.

- É grande demais – Naruto gemeu de dor, mordendo o tecido que mantinha suas mãos presas e unidas – me rasga.

Itachi foi cuidadoso, ainda mais porque Naruto não havia visto sua ereção em nenhum momento, havia sentido, roçando de leve nele, mas não o tamanho e calibre. Sabia que era grande, se orgulhava do corpo forte que possuía, proporcional em todos os aspectos, e ainda mais de sua masculinidade, potente e viril. E sabia que Naruto era estreito demais para ele, sentia como se estivesse desvirginando Naruto.

- Me queima – Naruto gemeu, parecendo estranhamente excitado com a dor que sentia, passando as mãos atadas pela cabeça de Itachi e puxando-o para perto – me rasga, me sinto sangrar.

Itachi beijou aqueles lábios petulantes e vermelhos, tragando os gemidos de Naruto enquanto entrava aos poucos, até estar todo dentro dele. Foi então que Naruto entrelaçou a pernas em sua cintura. Possuindo-o como era possuído.

- Onegai – Naruto pediu mordendo o lábio inferior de Itachi – se mova, me de toda a dor e todo o prazer. Onegai, seja meu.

Itachi suspirou, colando as bocas novamente antes de se mover com ânsia. Naruto se agarrava a ele, com desesperado prazer, movendo os quadris dourados e ajudando-o no ritmo. Quando sentiu que Naruto já estava mais acostumado a ele, os girou, fazendo Naruto acabar sentado sobre ele. Os pulsos atados libertaram sua cabeça e as mãos pequenas e calejadas pela espada tocaram seu abdômen, em busca de equilíbrio antes de Naruto começar a cavalgá-lo de forma selvagem. Observou, recebendo um prazer incrível, a expressão de prazer do loiro, que mantinha aquela boca vermelha e carnuda aberta, deixando gemidos e ofegos guturais cadenciarem seus movimentos, enquanto as mãos atadas iam até os longos cabelos loiros e os seguravam, como que para estabelecer uma realidade no meio do prazer que sentia. Naruto lhe inundava de prazer.

Naruto era lindo, sempre vira isso, mas era ainda mais lindo agora, com o corpo dourado brilhando pelo suor, com as faces coradas delicadamente pelo prazer, com a boca inchada e ainda mais vermelha pelos beijos dele, movendo-se sobre seu corpo e causando e procurando ainda mais prazer. Foi então que segurou os quadris de Naruto e começou e ajudá-lo, investindo com força, precisando de mais, assim como Naruto precisava de mais.

Sentindo que logo gozaria, mudou o ritmo e tirou Naruto de sobre ele, colocando-o de quatro e entrando mais uma vez naquele corpo, percebendo o filete de sangue que escorria rubro contra a pele dourada da coxa sedosa. Mais tarde pensaria nisso, se prometeu ao investir em Naruto e ouvir seu grito de prazer. Agora não havia mais hesitação, agora era somente o instinto mais básico que gritava, posse e redenção. Por isso segurou firme o membro de Naruto, movendo a mão no mesmo ritmo frenético com que o penetrava. Ouvindo fascinado os murmúrios e gemidos que o loiro soltava formarem o seu nome, rendido, entregue, submisso e completamente seu. A contração do corpo de Naruto ao gozar, o levou junto com o loiro e quando voltou de sua viagem ao mundo alem dos mundos, onde só havia satisfação, sentiu que esmagava Naruto com seu peso. Girou então os dois, acomodando o loiro sobre seu peito e ouviu o resmungo dele antes de Naruto se esparramar em seu peito, como se ali fosse o seu lugar.

- Eu o sangrei realmente – Itachi falou levemente preocupado, não por ter possuído Naruto, mas por tê-lo machucado - sangrou como um virgem.

Itachi falou pegando o lençol e limpou o filete de sangue da perna e entrada de Naruto, que gemeu. Mostrou então o lençol a Naruto, que sorriu

– Acha isso bom? – perguntou Itachi em duvida, tentando impedir o sorriso arrogante.

- Hai – Naruto falou – e você me fará sangrar outras vezes essa noite, não? Me fará sangrar muito, até que meu corpo esteja acostumado a você e que o receba facilmente. Vai me tomar na onsen, aqui, em todos os lugares possíveis. Não vai?

- Hai – Itachi sorriu beijando Naruto muito de leve e então o loiro colocou os pulsos a sua frente, em um pedido mudo que o desamarrasse, o que o fez rir baixinho – não queria te dar tempo para pegar a katana ou a wakizashi.

Naruto simplesmente sorriu vendo Itachi o desamarrar, não pegaria nenhuma delas, estava sonhando com Itachi, estava o chamando, esperando por ele.

- Por que demorou tanto para se entregar a mim? – Itachi perguntou, sentindo as mãos libertas de Naruto em seu corpo.

- Quarenta e cinco dias – Naruto falou baixo, como se fosse um desrespeito e Itachi sorriu.

Quarenta e cinco dias era o período de luto que deveria se manter por um cônjuge morto. Naruto estivera afastado de Gaara e de qualquer outra pessoa, por isso lhe permitia apenas os leves toques.

- Muito tempo – Itachi falou – se me dissesse antes, eu acenderia incenso.

- Hai – Naruto gemeu lânguido, escorregando pelo peito de Itachi e se acomodando ao lado dele, com a perna entre as dele e descansando em seu ombro – me sinto rasgado.

- E se depender de mim – Itachi falou no ouvido do loiro, sentindo que estava no céu por ter aquele corpo junto do seu – vai me sentir o rasgando e sangrando para sempre.

Naruto sorriu, beijando Itachi com paixão. As mãos pequenas passeavam por aquele corpo másculo e sensacional, sentindo os contornos dos músculos desenvolvidos de Itachi. Itachi era todo homem, todo viril. Nada nele era andrógeno ou feminino, e isso o encantava. Era a perfeição de formas masculinas, com um belo rosto e enigmáticos olhos negros, que pareciam tragar a luz.

- Mais uma vez – Naruto pediu ofegante quando o beijo findou – onegai...

Itachi mordeu o queixo delicado e virou Naruto de costas para ele, os dois deitados de lado, entrando naquele corpo ainda mais apertado pela posição. Adorara ouvir Naruto lhe pedindo por mais, assim como estava adorando agora lhe fazer as vontades e sentir o corpo do loiro se movimentar, enquanto movia seu corpo investindo em Naruto, sentiu o loiro gingar os quadris de leve, em movimentos giratórios que lhe arrancavam a razão. Adorando ouvir Naruto balbuciar seu nome, tão ou mais desejoso do que ele. Foi fazendo a vontade de Naruto aos poucos, até realmente não agüentarem mais, e então masturbou o loiro até que ele gozasse e mais uma vez gozou dentro dele. Seu selo de posse, plena e total.

- Itachi – Naruto perguntou, ainda ofegante, girando-se e se escondendo no peito do moreno, como uma criança atrás de calor e proteção – você vai me deixar? Vai um dia me trocar por uma mulher?

Itachi sorriu, erguendo o rosto de Naruto e vendo o real receio ali, nunca poderia causar dor e desespero aquele anjo adorável e sensual. Nunca encontraria alguém tão perfeito e especial para ele. Não havia mulher no mundo que chegasse aos pés de Naruto, nunca existiriam filhos que compensassem essa perda. Vendo que os olhos azuis se inundavam de lágrimas pela demora na resposta, sorriu mais uma vez, beijando de leve aqueles lábios antes de Naruto se agarrar a ele, como um náufrago ao salva-vidas.

- Jamais te deixarei – Itachi falou acariciando os cabelos loiros e macios – e jamais permitirei que me deixe. Não haverá filhos de Uchiha Itachi e Uzumaki Naruto, não haverá descendentes, nem esposas, nem concubinas, nem amantes. Você selou seu destino e eu o meu. Jamais vou dividi-lo com nada, nem ninguém.

- Somente com o Miburo – Naruto falou olhando nos olhos negros – somente com o Shinsengumi.

- Hai – Itachi reconheceu a contra gosto – é essa será a única exceção.

Naruto então o beijou feliz e sorriu sonolento ao sentir Itachi os tapando com a manta macia. Beijou de leve Itachi e se virou mais uma vez, se acomodando contra o corpo do outro antes de bocejar e levar as mãozinhas fechadas para perto do rosto.

Itachi observou fascinado o sedutor dar lugar ao menino, que feliz adormecia em seus braços. Observando Naruto assim, poderia se enganar ao imaginar que não havia existido sofrimento na vida dele, que ele era apenas um rapaz normal, com uma vida normal. Tão plácido ele parecia adormecido, que Itachi poderia jurar que era inocente das maldades humanas. Sorrindo, aspirou o cheiro doce de Naruto, misturado ao seu almiscarado. Aquele era um bom cheiro, decidiu, era o cheiro certo, e foi assim que adormeceu, com um anjo saciado e feliz em seus braços.

**Nota da Li:**

Há algum tempo estou com lemon na cabeça e não tinha historia para o encaixar (podem chamar de pervertida, eu sei, eu tenho consciência disso), estava de bobeira em casa, vendo algo puro e belo, que não tinha nada de pervertido: Ouran Host Club. Minha mente vagou, e vagou e eu lembrei do filme Tabu Gohatto, e misturei tudo, bati, bati e juntei o lemon que eu tanto queria! Na verdade é que eu gostei do uniforme da Shinsengumi que aparece no capitulo 20 de Ouran, ainda mais do que eles falaram e...

É isso, não há mais justificativa e então tive vontade de postar!

O casal é principal, e é claro que é casal principal, já que minha mente perversa não pode imaginar esses lindos juntos que já vira orgia. Como eu dizia, antes de me perder, o casal principal é para a **Mary-neechan**, embora essa ainda não seja a historia que gostaria de dedicar a ela! espero que ela goste, porque ainda há mais dois capítulos para postar!

Lembrando sempre que os loucos e os excêntricos possuem liberdade artística,

Beijos da Li.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinsengumi

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Uma das provas disso é que baba no Sasuke! Aposto que ele é se auto-representa como Orochimaru, porque esse, obviamente, não é um personagem que eu criaria! Fala sério, quem mais alem daquele trapaceiro criaria um pedófilo, egocêntrico, nojento e feio? Uh, minha imaginação, por mais perversa e má, nunca chegou nesse nível! Never!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, que quer dizer: dois meninos lindos juntos fazendo coisinhas pervertidas um com o outro! É by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Contem Lemon, se não curtem, ups, tchau! E esse ta ainda mais, como direi? Apimentado!

Não aceito criticas e opiniões mal educadas, não obriguei ninguém a ler, então se seguirem, que seja por sua conta e risco!

Ps: É um Universo Alternativo, não são ninjas, mas samurais. Basicamente se passa no inicio da criação da Miburo, ou Lobos de Mibu. Já que não sou uma perita, tive como base o anime Peace Maker Kurogane, e usei muitas informações da Wikipédia. É nesse mundo ditado pela espada que eles estão. Modifiquei um pouco (geral) a historia deles. Um mundo completamente OCC, mas...

**Shinsengumi**

"_Se o guerreiro tem plena consciência da morte, evitará conflitos, estará livre de doenças, além de ter uma personalidade com muitas qualidades e diferenciada às dos demais seres humanos. _

_O guerreiro vive o presente sem se preocupar com o amanhã, de modo que quando contempla as pessoas, sente como se nunca mais fosse vê-los novamente, e portanto, seu dever e consideração às pessoas, serão profundamente sinceros. _

_O verdadeiro guerreiro é aquele que aceita a morte, dessa maneira, ele não irá se meter em discussões desnecessárias que venham a provocar um conflito maior, já que assim ele pode acabar sendo morto, e isso talvez resultaria na sua desonra ou afligiria a reputação e nome de sua família. _

_Se a idéia de morte é mantida, será cuidadoso e suscetível de ser discreto e não dirá coisas que ofendam às outras pessoas"._

Naruto realmente viva por aquilo, moldava seu comportamento e vida por isso, pelos ensinamentos do Bushido. Sabia que não deveria se apegar aos vícios nocivos como comida, bebida, sexo e apostas. Conseguia se manter longe de quase tudo, e era moderado no sexo, até Uchiha Itachi.

Agora se via em um torvelinho de necessidade e êxtase, desejando sempre mais. Pensava nele enquanto treinava, enquanto comia, enquanto lutava. Itachi estava em todos os momentos, e as sensações dos momentos juntos pareciam permanecer em sua pele como fogo. Porem, ele se mantinha focado, letal e concentrado. Por mais que aceitasse que toda a vez poderia ser a última, já que a vida que escolheram era perigosa e instável, se mantinha alerta para sobreviver, sobreviver para ter mais de Itachi.

Os prazeres que antes desfrutava como plenos, agora apenas o enchiam de expectativa, sua vida parecia mais cheia de brilho e cor e ele se julgava um homem feliz.

- Base – gritou corrigindo Sasuke, que estava a cada dia se mostrando melhor – isso.

Sasuke sorriu e as espadas se juntaram, o moreno gostava de julgar as forças deles e Naruto se divertia com isso. Sasuke era maior, parecia mais forte, mais másculo, ao contrario dele que ficava ainda menor e mais feminino perto do moreno, porem, conhecia sua força e a usou, afastando Sasuke que pareceu confuso antes de sorrir. Aquele era o sinal que marcava o inicio do treino físico mais exaustivo, agora ataques físicos ao oponente estavam liberados e isso ajudava Sasuke a se esquecer às limitações de sua técnica e demonstrar o que realmente sentia quando tinha a espada nas mãos. Sabia que o moreno se chocara no início, e que aos poucos relaxava para se ver desenvolvendo realmente uma técnica própria. Esse era o objetivo, entender a espada, se tornar um com ela e fluir. Para alguns era algo a se pensar e se treinar mentalmente, para outros, era como reencontrar sua essência mais básica. Para Naruto, era apenas aceitar que ele era ele mesmo apenas quando estava com uma espada nas mãos, ou nos braços de Itachi.

Sasuke seria grande um dia, Naruto sabia, só precisava da ajuda e estimulo certo. E para Naruto, não era uma perda de tempo ajudá-lo, isso lhe fortalecia mais, e o ajudava e extravasar a tensão que se formava por pressentir problemas grandes chegando.

Sasuke o chutou, mas ele já esperava por isso e usou o ombro para empurrar o moreno acertando no meio do peito largo, fazendo-o cair no chão, ainda com a espada na mão, porem, a de Naruto estava próxima a seu pescoço. Término da luta.

- Muito bom – Naruto falou se afastando e guardando a katana – se eu fosse maior, agora eu é que estaria no chão.

- Eu sei – Sasuke sorriu se levantando e guardando sua katana também, depois sorriu e reverenciou – meu erro foi esquecer que você é pequeno e forte. Não o repetirei.

- Você dificilmente o faz – Naruto falou reverenciando também e então se alongou – agora vou tomar um longo e gostoso banho.

- Vou com você – Sasuke falou acompanhando o loiro, sabia que ele e o irmão estavam juntos e sentia uma pontada de ciúme por isso. Um pouco porque seu irmão era seu ídolo e um pouco porque Naruto era belo demais para não ser notado, mas respeitava os dois e sabia que o que os unia era mais do que desejo, embora o desejo fosse evidente – estou precisando de um banho.

- Eu não queria ser desagradável e falar – Naruto disse sorrindo traquina – mas está fedendo, teme. É uma nova técnica, afastar o adversário pelo fedor? Muito eficaz, quase não cheguei perto, mas então pensei que poderia usar isso contra mim e seria um bom treino para meu pobre nariz.

Sasuke olhou espantado o loiro e então o abraçou, esfregando seu suor no loiro que gritava como uma criança.

- Não ouse – a voz de Naruto soou fria entre os braços de Sasuke, que parou de se mover e olhou sobre o ombro e viu Gaara, com cara de assassino e a mão na espada espada, Naruto estava com a mão na katana também e era um mestre no iaijutsu ¹.

-Não aceito – Gaara falou raivoso – não aceito que tenha me trocado por ele. Ele é fraco, mais do que eu e que você. Não é digno de estar ao seu lado, de tocar em você.

- Ele será grande – Naruto falou sem se voltar para Gaara, Sasuke apenas libertou o loiro e permaneceu na mesma posição, de lado para Gaara atrás deles e vendo o perfil sereno de Naruto, isso nunca era um bom sinal – e você pode ver isso tanto quanto eu. É uma descortesia usar essas palavras para ferir. Ainda mais quando foi você que escolheu, Sabaku no Gaara, e com isso me deixou livre para escolher o que eu preferisse. Aquele que aquece minha cama não é de seu interesse, não pedi sua opinião, assim como não pediu a minha.

Gaara resmungou algo e saiu, indo na direção contraria a deles.

- Peço desculpas pelas palavras rudes e pela maneira como ele se portou – Naruto falou olhando Sasuke antes de voltar a andar – Gaara está com ciúme.

- Isso eu vi – Sasuke falou – mas ele é cego?

Naruto riu baixinho, aquela risadinha sapeca que Sasuke aprendera a gostar de ouvir e que fingia repudiar.

- Eu e Gaara nos conhecemos como eu conheci a você – Naruto falou – estava lutando contra meu capitão e o desarmei, Gaara que estava se alistando sacou a espada e nós lutamos. A semelhança levou ao erro.

Sasuke entrou com Naruto na sala de banhos, notando que os subordinados do loiro, vendo que Naruto estava acompanhado, sorriram e foram fazer outras coisas. Aquele reconhecimento fez bem a Sasuke, que queria entrar para a divisão de Naruto.

- Mas parece tão obvio que você e o aniki estão juntos – Sasuke falou vendo Naruto se despir e se despindo também, seguindo o loiro para a área de lavagem, notando o pequeno servo que sempre trazia as roupas limpas de Naruto entrar com roupas limpas para eles e levar as roupas sujas para a lavagem – achei que todos já soubessem, afinal, não é nenhuma vergonha.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu, jogando água sobre o corpo e cabeça e começando a lavar os cabelos muito longos – todos comentam que eu estou com o Uchiha, porem existem dois e parece que sempre que Gaara me vê, eu estou com você. Talvez eu tenha errado ao não apontar o erro, e se isso o magoou ou ofendeu eu me desculpo.

Sasuke olhou Naruto, que lavava os cabelos olhando para ele.

- Não precisa, dobe – Sasuke falou – mas me diga, dobe, meu irmão sabe sobre você e Gaara?

- Hai – Naruto falou terminando de lavar o corpo e despejando mais um balde sobre si, levando quase toda espuma, então jogou o cabelo para trás e despejou mais um, eliminando a espuma antes de se erguer e ir para a onsen – Itachi sabe, e sabe porque eu e Gaara nos afastamos também.

- Foi por causa do casamento dele, não é? – Sasuke perguntou – foi por causa disso que Itachi me procurou e me disse que se eu quisesse mais Uchiha, teria que fazê-los, porque ele não os geraria, não foi?

Naruto sorriu vendo Sasuke entrar na água quente e se acomodar próximo a ele.

- Itachi disse isso? – Naruto perguntou sorridente – quando?

Sasuke sorriu ao ver o loiro feliz, gostava de Naruto, admirava sua força, coragem e personalidade. Também gostava daquela rivalidade amistosa e reconhecia que isso havia aberto muitas portas dentro da Shinsengumi para ele.

- Um dia depois que você cortou meu pescoço por falar besteiras sobre sua mãe – Sasuke falou e viu os olhos azuis brilharem – porque?

- Eu ainda não estava com ele – Naruto corou olhando a água, relaxando e suspirando feliz – ele já havia dito que me queria, mas eu ainda estava com medo.

- Medo? – Sasuke perguntou debochado – e Uzumaki Naruto tem medo?

- Hai – Naruto sorriu compreensivo – sou humano, tenho medo também. E morria de medo de Itachi. Eu sentia que ele era demais para mim, que não estava preparado para ele e o que ele desejava de mim.

- E agora? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Ainda não sei se estou, mas preciso de Itachi como preciso de ar – Naruto falou e sentiu alguém o abraçando e então viu Itachi, o empurrando e se encostando onde estivera para o acomodar entre suas pernas e sobre seu peito.

- Ótimo – Itachi sorriu – encontrei Gaara a pouco, ele estava resmungando algo sobre você e Sasuke se esfregando e vindo para a onsen. Então pensei que não seria má idéia tomar um banho.

- Espero que não tenha ficado com ciúme também – Sasuke falou – já basta Gaara.

- Ie – Itachi falou olhando o irmão – sei que você está a cada dia mais forte, e vejo que já é um homem, um bonito homem. Naruto é belo, muito belo, desejável demais até, mas sei que você o respeitaria, nunca desconfiaria de você, ototo.

- E Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou tranqüilo, gostara de ser elogiado pelo irmão, que não era dado a elogiar normalmente.

- Naruto é meu – Itachi falou simplesmente – fora que é leal demais para olhar para os lados.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – Naruto é um bom menino.

Itachi beijou a cabeça dourada e sorriu.

- Muito bom – falou malicioso passando a mãos pela pele sedosa – confio em você kitsune. Acredito que só o divido com a Miburo.

- Assim como eu em você – Naruto falou ficando de lado e encostando a cabeça no peito de Itachi, relaxando – por isso não vou me irritar por saber que você e Sai vão até aquela casa hoje.

- Quer ir comigo? – Itachi perguntou – assim poderia ficar me tentando e lembrando do porque eu não queria ir e porque devo voltar logo para minha cama.

Naruto sorriu sedutor, tocando o rosto de Itachi e pensando sobre isso.

- Vamos – Sasuke incentivou – assim eu ficarei lá quando vocês se forem e ajudarei Sai a conseguir o que deseja.

- Hai – Naruto falou encostando a cabeça novamente em Itachi – apenar de não gostar de lá, eu irei com vocês. Será melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho, imaginando o que está acontecendo.

- Eu só desejo você – Itachi assegurou baixo – só e unicamente a você, meu kitsune.

Sasuke se enterneceu ao ver o irmão olhando com adoração para o loiro. Itachi não era de demonstrar seus sentimentos mais profundos. Ambos foram criados no mais rigoroso estilo Uchiha, onde sentimentos eram fraquezas e o amor era coisa de tolos. O pai não tinha concubinas, mas tinha amantes e até um wakashu ², porem não mostrava sentimentos que não orgulho ou desprezo, e não admitia nos filhos outros sentimentos. Itachi sempre parecera dois, um em frente ao pai e outro as suas costas, e Sasuke entendeu que na verdade, Itachi sempre havia sido somente um, aquele as costas do pai, que aprendera novo a ocultar seu eu do pai e o desprezar.

Agora que o pai não mais vivia, agora que o clã era composto somente deles dois, Itachi mostrava sua real face, ainda mais por se sentir seguro ao lado do loiro e considerar Sasuke um igual. E esse entendimento alegrou Sasuke, até mais do que os elogios a sua técnica de luta. Itachi reconhecia sua pessoa, e o respeitava. Confiava nele para cuidar e honrar seu koibito, sabendo que ele não tentaria nada de errado e não o faria mal.

Respeitava Itachi por escolher ter somente Naruto, aceitava e compreendia. Assumia a responsabilidade de mais tarde propagar o nome da familia.

Notou então Naruto sorrir a se ergueu, se preparando para sair da onsen, espremendo os longos cabelos antes de dar um passo para fora. E reconheceu que Naruto era belo, e era sensual, sendo somente ele mesmo, sem esforços ou melindres. Itachi deveria penar quando o loiro se mostrava sedutor, mas não tinha pena alguma do irmão, na verdade, poderia até a vir a invejá-lo.

- Vão acabar ficando enrugados como velhos – Naruto falou pegando junto ao kimono um pote simples, que abriu e espalhou sobre a pele dos braços e pernas, até que Itachi foi o ajudar a passar nas costas e peito.

- Que óleo é esse? – Itachi perguntou interessado – nunca o vi passando isso.

- Fazia algum tempo que o meu tinha acabado – Naruto falou sorrindo – Sai o encontrou e trouxe para mim, ajuda a manter minha pele macia, você gosta?

Itachi gemeu baixinho beijando a testa de Naruto.

- Gosto – Itachi falou – e espero que tenha muito.

- Cinco frascos – Naruto sorriu inocente – é difícil de se encontrar, então Sai comprou os que haviam lá.

- Guarde-o com você – Itachi falou sorrindo – e o leve hoje consigo. Vou lhe mostrar o que mais pode se fazer com ele.

Naruto olhou curioso para Itachi, mas fez o que ele dizia. Sasuke apenas sorriu, pensando nas contradições do loiro. Saíram juntos do banho e foram até a varanda enfrente ao quarto de Sai, que já os esperava com o chá. Naruto nem olhou para a xícara, apenas deitou a cabeça nas pernas do moreno, surpreendendo-o de leve e o fazendo sorrir. E foi assim que Sai entregou os chás de Itachi e Sasuke.

- Gaara veio ter comigo – Sai falou – veio me lembrar que como seu aniki, eu devo lhe falar sobre certos comportamentos impróprios que você anda tendo.

Sasuke riu discretamente ao ver Naruto olhar para cima e segurar a face de Sai, que o olhou.

- Aniki – Naruto falou – o teme tentou me matar com o fedor dele. Esfregou seu suor em mim depois do treino, quase tive que tirar minha pele para me livrar.

- Agora entendo o comportamento impróprio – Sai falou olhando Sasuke – o que para mim parece mais uma brincadeira de criança e não um atentado ao pudor alheio.

- Foi minha vingança por ele ter me derrotado – Sasuke falou tranqüilo, sorrindo de lado – e por ter me dito que eu estava fedendo, uma descortesia.

- Naruto possui essa habilidade – Sai informou – o comandante passou por aqui, e riu muito ao ouvir Gaara se queixar. Depois o dispensou perguntando sobre sua esposa. Devo me meter e conversar francamente com ele?

- Ie – Itachi falou – se isso tiver que acontecer, serei eu a ter essa conversa. Sei que Naruto é seu ototo, por isso respeito sua interferência, mas ele está comigo.

- Não esperava outra atitude – Sai falou e então olhou Naruto – você o ameaçou?

- Ie – Sasuke falou por Naruto – eu não o senti as nossas costas, mas Naruto sim, e apenas disse para ele não ousar.

- Entendo – Sai falou – acredito que logo ele vá voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre.

- Isso é o que espero – Naruto falou – nunca possui muitos amigos, fora Gaara, agora só tenho Sasuke, porque você e Itachi são meu aniki e meu koi. Não quero voltar a ter somente um amigo.

- Hei, dobe – Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que o observou com curiosidade – quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo?

- Não quer? – Naruto perguntou – e eu pensando, puxa, meu amigo teme ficaria muito bem na minha divisão, eu ficaria feliz em falar com o comandante e com meu aniki sobre isso. Pena que não passou de ilusão.

- Tudo bem – Sasuke falou dando de ombros e virando a cara, escondendo o sorriso – se eu for para sua divisão, serei seu amigo, dobe.

- Aceito – Sai falou sereno – o comandante aprovou também, já que roubou um de seus subordinados para colocar na Terceira Divisão.

- Terceira Divisão? – Naruto perguntou curioso – quem a liderará? Quando a formaram?

- Hoje – Sai falou – Uchiha Itachi é o capitão da Terceira Divisão. Discutimos mais cedo se Uchiha Sasuke ficaria melhor na Segunda, sobre suas ordens, kitsune, ou sobre as ordens do irmão. Seu pedido teve preferência, mas perdeu Yukijiro.

- Ladrão – Naruto falou para Itachi antes de se atirar sobre ele e beijar seu rosto – parabéns, Itachi.

- Esqueci completamente ao te ouvir falando com Sasuke – Itachi falou acomodando Naruto em seu colo e se excitando por isso – cuide bem do meu ototo. Apenas de eu achar que a minha troca foi melhor.

- Yukijiro é bom – Naruto sorriu – mas Sasuke já se mostra melhor. Logo ele estará tão bom quanto eu, e então você chorará por tê-lo perdido para mim.

Itachi sorriu, puxando os cabelos longos de Naruto e o empurrando para longe de seu colo, mas antes o esfregando para mostrar porque. Naruto sorriu maroto e foi se acomodar da mesma forma em Sai, que o recebeu muito bem, amparando com o ombro a cabeça dourada.

- Fico honrado com o cumprimento – Sasuke falou formal – meu capitão.

- Amanhã saímos cedo em patrulha – Naruto falou em igual tom, e impunha respeito, mesmo estando aninhado como um menininho ao colo de Sai, o sub-comandante – você deverá permanecer ao meu lado, e espero de você o mesmo que cobro de mim, isso quer dizer mostrar o dobro de eficiência que os demais, entendido?

- Hai – Sasuke riu – pode deixar, dobe.

- Vai nos acompanhar? – Sai perguntou a Naruto – ou vai dormir mais cedo?

- Vou com vocês – Naruto falou se erguendo, a noite caia e Sai já estava querendo ir – mas não ficarei muito, e levarei Itachi comigo.

- Hai – Sai falou e então chamou Sasuke, trocando algumas palavras com ele enquanto Naruto e Itachi andavam calmamente lado a lado.

- Está com o óleo? – Itachi perguntou baixo e viu os olhos de Naruto se voltarem curiosos para ele ao concordar – ótimo, eu o usarei mais tarde.

- Para que? – Naruto perguntou.

- Vou passar antes de entrar em você – Itachi falou baixo e rouco – e você vai adorar.

- E quando eu não adoro? – Naruto perguntou, as pupilas dilatadas mostravam sua excitação crescente.

Itachi apenas sorriu, dando espaço a Sasuke e Sai que chegavam. Sai e Naruto trocaram um olhar que parecia dizer muita coisa e o loiro concordou com a cabeça, arrumando melhor a katana em sua cintura e tirando uma adaga de dentro da ampla manga de seu traje, entregando a Sai que o guardou com cuidado. Sasuke viu a arma brilhando ao luar e reconheceu alguns dos símbolos gravados na bainha.

- Não fale nada – Itachi disse baixo, contendo o ototo – depois, quando voltarmos, falaremos sobre isso.

Sasuke apenas concordou, mas olhou com respeito redobrado para Sai e Naruto. Sabia que seu pai possuía uma adaga parecida com aquela, não tão bonita, e nem tão imponente, e que Itachi agora era o dono dela, como prova do apreço do Daymio por ele e pelo clã. Só não entendia porque Naruto tinha uma e porque a entregava a Sai.

Foram recebidos pela dona na porta e ela sorriu para eles como se já os esperasse.

- Gaara-san já se encontra aqui, deverei levá-los até lá? – perguntou olhando Naruto, que estava ainda mais lindo e cintilante.

- Isso não estava em meus planos e talvez estrague a noite dele – Sai falou entregando algumas moedas – só desejo que ele tenha uma noite proveitosa e que se mantenha em segurança.

- Entendo – a mulher sorriu então – os levarei a outra sala, e mandarei as suas preferidas Sai-san e uma garota nova, que acaba de chegar, acredito que ela seja do gosto de Naruto-san.

Naruto se manteve impassível como sempre naquele lugar, se a mulher esperava alguma reação dele, não encontrou, muito menos dos outros dois morenos que estavam ao lado dele.

- Nos enforcamos para encontrar alguém que rivalizasse em beleza com Naruto-san – a mulher falou os guiando, vendo que Naruto não diria nem que sim, nem que não – e acredito que essa quase se compare a ele.

Naruto entrou na sala destinada a eles e foi para o canto mais ventilado, o incenso hoje era mais suave, isso o alegrou. Itachi se sentou ao seu lado, quase perto demais, deixando ainda mais espaço para Sasuke e Sai. As mulheres logo entraram trazendo bebida e comida e a jovem destinada a Naruto era realmente bonita, mas uma sombra pálida perto do loiro, que chamava ainda mais atenção por se mostrar discreto e sereno.

- Naruto-sama – a garota falou em voz baixa e respeitosa – gostaria de um pouco de sake?

- Como se chama? – Naruto perguntou olhando nos olhos da garota, que olhou para o chão.

- Tomoyo – ela falou com voz tímida.

- Ie – Naruto falou – não quero saber o nome que lhe deram aqui, quero saber o seu.

A garota então encarou os olhos azuis, mostrando os profundos e inocentes olhos perolados, Naruto conhecia olhos assim, sabia de que familia era.

- Hinata – a jovem falou baixo, corando e olhando o chão.

- Muito bem, Tomoyo-chan – Naruto falou bebendo um pouco e chegando mais próximo a Hinata, como que a aceitasse e então falou em seu ouvido – o que veio pegar está com Sai. É com ele que deve tratar. Ele cuidara de você e é para ele que deverá falar o que foi enviada a falar. Quando eu for embora, vá e sirva mais sake para ele e se mostre tímida e doce como é. Ele saberá como proceder.

- Hai – Hinata falou sorrindo e então olhou Naruto e viu a forma como Itachi a olhava sorrindo – fui informada que não devo lhe tocar, Naruto-sama. Não cometerei tal afronta. Mas por favor, permita lhe servir essa noite, e seja...

- Gentil com você? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo com ternura, aquela garota não deveria estar em um lugar como aquele, ela destoava dali como uma flor entre a neve – eu serei, Tomoyo-chan. E por isso comerei o que me trouxe.

A garota sorriu baixando os olhos, numa postura elegante que não poderia ser imitada pelas outras, que a olharam com inveja e respeito.

- Itachi – Naruto chamou o moreno que dispensava a oferecida mulher que foi destinada a atendê-lo e olhou Naruto, que mantinha uma fina lamina de peixe no hashi e conduzia a sua boca, que acabou abrindo e aceitando – isso está uma delicia, não acha?

Itachi mastigou calmamente, pensando que poderia comer Naruto com duas ou três mordias deliciosas, e sorriu. Naruto era inocente, muito inocente a maior parte do tempo, mas até mesmo ele sabia o que alimentar outra pessoa queria dizer e ao olhar os olhos azuis, soube que Naruto realmente estava mostrando sua posse sobre ele.

- Muito bom mesmo – Itachi falou depois de engolir – poderia comer mais.

Naruto sorriu, comendo um pedaço e pegando outro para Itachi, que o recebeu prontamente.

- Eu posso o alimentar, Itachi-san – a mulher falou e Itachi simplesmente fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que não a queria por perto.

- Foi Tomoyo quem fez? – Itachi perguntou sorrindo de leve para a garota que concordava, mostrando também que percebera que Naruto era seu – um diamante entre gemas.

Hinata sorriu, vendo Naruto comer e dividir com Itachi. Serviu então mais sake aos dois. Ficou ali, ajudando-os enquanto comiam e depois recolheu a comida intocada de Itachi e os pratos vazios de Naruto, vendo a mulher designada para Itachi os levar com uma profunda ruga na testa.

- Logo irei embora – Naruto falou – amanhã terei que me levantar muito cedo.

Hinata concordou e pegou o shamisen ³, dedilhando-o antes de afinar a seu gosto, então viu os olhos negros do moreno Sai sobre ela.

- Sabe tocar Natsuhiboshi? – perguntou olhando nos olhos claros e fazendo Hinata corar.

- Hai – ela falou timidamente – mas não minha voz não é apropriada para essa musica.

Sai então olhou para Naruto, vendo ele corresponder ao seu olhar e suspirar.

- Ototo – Sai falou baixo – onegai.

- Hai – Naruto se deu por vencido – eu cantarei para você.

Hinata começou a tocar, e no momento certo Naruto começou a cantar, com voz clara e suave, parecendo sempre ter cantado com ela.

**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?**

_Estrela do verão, porque está vermelha?_

**Yuube kanashu yume wo mita**

_Ontem à noite eu tive um sonho triste_

**Naite hanashita.**

_Chorando enquanto falava_

**Akai me yo**

_Com olhos __vermelhos_

**Natsuhiboshi,naze mayou?**

_Estrela do verão, porque está perdida?_

**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**

_Está procurando por nós que desaparecemos_

**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**

_É por isso que eu tenho sonhos tristes._

A musica triste acabou, e a voz de Naruto ainda ecoava pela sala fechada, e Hinata tinha os olhos presos no loiro, assim como todos os outros.

- Era isso que desejava, aniki? – Naruto perguntou abrindo os olhos e fitando Sai.

- Hai – Sai falou – me encheu de alegria.

- Então o tome como um presente de despedida, porque a noite vai alta – Naruto falou se erguendo e olhando Itachi que fazia o mesmo – agradeço pela linda musica, Tomoyo-chan.

Hinata sorriu e Sai dispensou a mulher que o servia e pegou a mão da jovem e pediu mais uma canção, enquanto Naruto e Itachi saiam deixando o dinheiro pelos seus gastos.

- Não sabia que cantava – Itachi falou segurando o braço de Naruto, amparando-o ao saírem para a rua – tem uma bela voz.

- Arigato – Naruto sorriu – mas faz anos que não canto, e Sai sabe disso.

- Oito anos? – Itachi perguntou, imaginando que Naruto parará de cantar quando a mãe morrera.

- A vontade se foi há oito anos – Naruto falou – mas já cantei depois, poucas e raras vezes, sempre a pedido do aniki. Mas nunca essa musica.

- Porque? – Itachi perguntou olhando Naruto erguer os olhos para o céu noturno.

- A oka-san cantava essa musica para nós dormirmos – Naruto falou olhando para o céu escuro – ela teve paciência para me ensinar e pedia sempre para cantar para ela. E ela ria quando eu terminava, estava sempre sorrindo e rindo para nós.

Itachi suspirou, puxando Naruto e passando o braço pelos ombros pequenos sentindo Naruto se acomodar nele e suspirar.

- Itachi – Naruto chamou baixinho – quando vai pegar o óleo?

Itachi sorriu, parecia que Naruto não podia ficar perto dele, nem tão pouco ele perto de Naruto, que o desejo os dominasse de forma avassaladora.

- Quando me entregar – Itachi falou puxando Naruto para beco escuro e o comprimindo contra a parede do muro, de modo que quem passasse não poderia os ver a menos que soubesse o que procurar. Sentiu então o pote em sua mão e sorriu, liberando sua ereção e espalhando o liquido oleoso por toda ela enquanto se ajoelhava para afastar as vestes de Naruto e ver aquela bunda redonda e linda, mordeu uma das nádegas antes de se levantar e guardar o óleo, tapando com a mão limpa a boca de Naruto e penetrando-o com uma forte e vigorosa estocada, a mão oleosa foi até a ereção do menor, começando a brincar com o membro dele em um ritmo lento, enquanto o penetrava com fúria e desejo. Pequenos e abafados sons saiam por sua mão e ele estava adorando. Parecia estar estuprando Naruto, que se debatia por causa do ritmo lento com que o masturbava, tentando mostrar o que queria e sendo impedido por Itachi. Gozou um pouco antes de ver Gaara aparecer na rua iluminada, olhando para os lados e parecendo os procurar e então virou Naruto, se ajoelhando entre as penas dele e começando a sugá-lo com força e rapidez, a mão pequena foi para a boca, tentando conter os gemidos de prazer e falhando, atraindo a atenção de Gaara para eles.

Itachi olhou de canto de olho para o ruivo, vendo-o parado, olhando confuso e de queixo caído para os dois. Depois voltou os olhos para Naruto, que estava tão lindo com a cabaça encostada no muro de pedra, gemendo seu nome, corado pelo prazer. Quando Naruto gozou em sua boca, o virou novamente, sentindo ainda que Gaara os observava e roçou seu pênis novamente aceso na bunda de Naruto.

- Onegai – Naruto pediu.

Itachi o penetrou mais uma vez, sem tapar sua boca e ouvindo o gemido de prazer ronronado.

- Gosta? – Itachi perguntou contra o ouvido de Naruto, que não sabia que Gaara os observava – ainda acha que é grande demais para você?

- Muito grande – Naruto ofegou segurando as pedras do muro e abrindo mais as pernas, arrebitando mais a bunda perfeita para que Itachi penetrasse profundamente – me rasga e me incendeia. Só me sinto bem com você dentro de mim.

Itachi aumentou ainda mais o ritmo e viu quando Gaara voltava para o lugar de onde viera, sorriu então, agora o ruivo não rondaria mais seu Naruto. Não queria que o ruivo visse os dois na intimidade, mas usou isso para mostrar que não havia mais volta para ele, Naruto era seu e de mais ninguém. Gozou novamente, assim como seu kitsune. Que marcou o muro com a prova do prazer que o moreno havia lhe dado. Itachi então o abraçou, amparando-o no peito como se o protegesse de tudo, pedindo perdão silenciosamente por ter os exposto daquela maneira. Alinharam as roupas sorrindo cúmplices e partiram logo depois, andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, até estarem novamente no quarto de Itachi, onde o moreno mostrou mais uma vez o quanto desejava Naruto antes de adormecerem nos braços um do outro.

--

Sai estava ouvindo a bela Hinata cantar quando a porta da sala foi aberta por Gaara, que varreu a sala com os olhos antes de se colocarem sobre os de Sai.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou duro.

- Acaba de partir com Itachi – Sai falou cínico – porque?

- Nada – Gaara falou olhando para Sasuke e então saiu, fechando a porta com brutalidade.

- Problemas? – Hinata perguntou e então sentiu Sai a puxando e a pegando no colo – Sai-san?

- Você agora está com problemas, bela flor – Sai falou sorrindo e abrindo a outra porta com o pé – escolhi a minha, as outras são suas.

Sasuke sorriu malicioso, e fechou a porta, sabendo que Sai não ia realmente aproveitar como tentava mostrar. Puxou a mais bonita entre elas e a sentou em seu colo, as outras ficaram em volta, conversando e dando risadinhas enquanto Sasuke acariciava o corpo voluptuoso da gueixa em seu colo.

Ergueu as vestes delas com uma das mãos, insinuando a mão pelas pernas dela, vendo até onde a mulher ia. Ela simplesmente gemeu baixinho, convidando-o a explorar mais. Sasuke riu, pensando que pelo menos se divertiria um pouco aquela noite também. Por isso se incomodou quando Gaara retornou.

- Seu irmão – Gaara falou – está com Naruto, em um beco.

Sasuke pensou que isso não era realmente uma cena a se desconsiderar, embora fosse errado pensar que o irmão e seu koi transando em um beco era sexy.

- O difícil – Sasuke falou abrindo um pouco as vestes e puxando ainda mais a mulher para ocultar a parte do corpo que mostrava – é os dois não estarem se esfregando um no outro, mas em um beco realmente me surpreende, devem estar ficando sem lugares novos para tentar.

Gaara olhou as mulheres com nojo.

- Saiam – ordenou e elas correram, até mesmo aquela que estava no colo que Sasuke, que olhou feio para Gaara.

- Isso não foi gentil de sua parte – Sasuke falou começando a arrumar as roupas e então sentiu a mão de Gaara em seu pênis – o que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

- Sendo gentil – Gaara falou começando a masturbar Sasuke que o olhava fixamente – você não estava com Naruto, seu irmão estava. Porque?

- Porque Itachi é o koibito de Naruto – Sasuke falou segurando o pulso de Gaara – agora me solte, estragou minha diversão.

Gaara o olhou nos olhos e então para o membro ainda ereto e pulsante em sua mão e sorriu de leve.

- Não parece – Gaara provocou – parece ainda mais duro agora do que antes.

- Gaara – Sasuke advertiu sentindo o ruivo apertar e soltar seu membro com os dedos, já que não estava mais podendo mover a mão que Sasuke segurava.

- Naruto disse que o de Itachi era tão grande que o rasgava – Gaara falou, se aproximando e erguendo o kimono, sentando sobre o membro de Sasuke, que ainda segurava seu pulso, mesmo depois de ter libertado-lhe o membro – quero ver se o seu me rasga também. O que vi me tirou o gosto pelas mulheres.

Sasuke estava com raiva, e apenas Itachi e Naruto já haviam o visto assim, então Gaara não sabia que não era realmente bom o deixar com raiva. Movido pela fúria, Sasuke empurrou Gaara para o chão e o moveu, deixando-o de quatro e entrando nele violentamente, sorrindo ao ouvir o grito estrangulado de dor.

- E então? – Sasuke perguntou começando a bombear Gaara nem lento, nem rápido – ainda sem gosto pelas mulheres?

Gaara gemeu e se contorceu, mas tinha que admitir que era muito bom sentir aquela coisa grande e quente rasgando-o. Naruto sempre fora gentil e suave nas poucas vezes que havia o tomado, porem Sasuke era pura brutalidade, não dava tempo para seu corpo se acostumar, fazia-o se abrir para ele pela força. Sentiu então seus cabelos sendo puxados, e se ergueu, sentindo a respiração ofegante do moreno que arremetia dentro dele com força em seu pescoço.

- Ainda não me respondeu – Sasuke falou, estava excitado por estar tomando Gaara, um oficial superior, capitão da Primeira Divisão, daquela maneira, mas tinha que admitir, nem que fosse somente para si, que ele era muito mais gostoso do que a mulher que escolhera – está a seu gosto, Sabaku no Gaara, ou acha que ainda lhe falta algo?

- A meu gosto – Gaara falou sorrindo malicioso – somente se fosse mais rápido.

Sasuke soltou os cabelos rubros como fogo, sorrindo pela provocação, e então empurrou a cabeça de Gaara de volta para o chão antes de segurar-lhe os quadris e investir com mais força e mais rapidez, afastando o máximo as pernas de Gaara e se colocando entre elas e ouvindo o ruivo gemer e arfar, aproveitando tanto quanto ele. Porque estava gostando, Sasuke procurou o membro do outro, sentindo-o tão duro quanto o seu, mostrando que o ruivo estava adorando cada instante daquilo, e o masturbou com vontade. Vendo Gaara se contorcer de tesão e balbuciar coisas incompreensíveis. Rendera seu corpo, mas aquele espírito ainda podia provocá-lo. Sabia que Gaara só estava fazendo isso por vingança, e por tesão, mesmo assim, aproveitou.

Saindo dele, o virou mais uma vez, o deitando de costas para o chão e erguer com os braços as pernas cremosas e fortes e o penetrou novamente, agora ainda mais profundo e mais rápido, vendo Gaara corado pelo prazer agarrar seus cabelos.

- Quase a meu gosto – Gaara provocou e Sasuke sorriu, agarrando o pênis do outro o bombeado na mesma velocidade e com a mesma força que arremetia dentro dele – ah...

Sasuke sorriu então, vendo o ruivo se contorcer e gozar em sua mão, só então se permitiu gozar, depois de mais algumas arremetidas firmes. Saiu daquele corpo apertado e se jogou não chão, tão ofegante quando o ruivo, que mordia um dos dedos da mão, parecendo sexy e descontrolado assim.

A porta de correr que levava para o interior da casa se abriu e Sai apareceu, olhou para eles e seguiu até a porta, escondendo o sorriso divertido.

- Me recuso a comentar sobre isso – Sai falou ainda tentando se controlar e abriu a porta – estou partindo, as contas estão acertadas.

Sasuke se ergueu de um pulo, arrumando as vestes e prendendo melhor a katana, vendo Gaara fazer o mesmo, as posturas frias e contidas voltaram. O silencio pesado e tenso se instalou até que entrassem no quartel, e então Sai já estava controlado o suficiente.

- A missão foi um sucesso – Sai disse sem se voltar para eles – Naruto conseguiu para os Hyuuga a adaga que foi roubada e era essa a nossa missão. Trocar informações pela adaga. Hinata já deve estar a caminho de casa. Você se portou bem, Sasuke, ao não perguntar sobre a adaga, Naruto quase a teve cravada em suas costas no ultimo enfrente que teve, por isso permaneça de olhos e ouvidos abertos quando estiver com ele. Você é o homem ao lado dele, ele vai lutar por sua vida, lute pela dele.

- Hai – Sasuke falou olhando para o quarto do irmão, que estava silencioso – protegerei Naruto com tudo que tenho, até mesmo com minha vida. Meu irmão o ama, e nunca poderia enfrentar os olhos dele para dizer que Naruto foi ferido, quanto mais morto.

- Arigato – Sai falou – amanhã, não é somente uma patrulha, você sabe, não é?

- Hai – Sasuke falou – me retiro agora, ainda preciso afiar minha espada para amanha.

Sasuke havia dado dois passos, deixando Gaara e Sai quando ouviu a voz de Sai.

- Pensei que já havia afiado em Gaara – a voz mostrava o divertimento que ocultara – mas parece que me enganei.

O som do soco e do gemido de dor de Sai o fizeram perder o controle e começar a rir, e Sai fez coro com ele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto perguntou sonolento, vestindo o que era obviamente uma yukata de Itachi, pois ficava muito grande e larga nele, os cabelos loiros desciam embaraçados pelos ombros, dando-lhe um ar de menino vestindo as roupas do pai – Gaara, o que esses dois beberam? Porque estão rindo desse jeito?

A cara de Gaara ao ver Naruto, na porta do quarto de Itachi, vestindo uma roupa do outro e para completar, o próprio Itachi, nu e usando Naruto como escudo, abraçando-o por trás e acomodando o rosto no ombro delicado para ver o irmão e Sai sentados no chão e rindo juntos, fez os dois morenos se olharem e rirem ainda mais, principalmente porque isso deixou Gaara ainda mais constrangido.

- Gaara, conte a ele – Sai provocou, ganhando outro soco.

- Sasuke? – Itachi chamou e viu o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e sorriu bondosamente – o que Sai quis dizer com afiar sua espada em Gaara?

Naruto arregalou os olhos, olhando para Sasuke e então para Gaara, que estava corado e furioso e riu, virando-se e empurrando Itachi para dentro do quarto.

- É melhor não perguntar, koi – Naruto falou sorrindo – muito melhor não perguntar.

Itachi olhou então para Sasuke por sobre o ombro de Naruto, abraçando-o e sorriu malicioso.

- Entendo – falou começando a fechar a porta – cuide bem dessa espada, Sasuke.

Sai tentou segurar o riso e olhou Gaara, que contraia o punho para bater nele.

- Bata em Sasuke um pouco – Sai falou rindo – ele é que não ficou contente com sua afiação.

Gaara se recuou a aceitar aquela provocação, suspirando audivelmente, deu meia volta e foi para seu quarto, irritado demais para falar alguma coisa, dolorido demais para manter aquilo em segredo por mais tempo. Ainda sentia seu corpo ardendo pelas investidas de Sasuke e aquilo ainda era um prazer e uma imensa dor. Precisava de sua cama, e uma longa noite de sono, isso se queria andar e treinar amanha.

Sai e Sasuke riram mais um pouco e depois de despediram animados. Sem se olharem, evitando assim voltarem a rir. Sasuke ainda ria em seu quarto, enquanto afiava sua espada e a deixava pronta para o dia seguinte. Dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

A manhã estava ensolarada, Naruto porem olhava o céu como se houvessem nuvens escuras, e isso não passou desapercebido a Sai e Itachi. Quase riram ao ver a forma como Gaara metodicamente ignorou Sasuke, que parecia muito bem disposto. Sasuke e Naruto comeram rápidos, e logo se despediram e foram se juntar sua divisão que os esperava lá fora, já em formação. Naruto falou pouco, explicando a saída de Yukijiro e a entrada de Sasuke, que foi muito bem recebido, depois Naruto deu mais algumas ordens e eles partiram.

- Naruto está preocupado – Itachi falou, ele também estava de uniforme, assim como Sai e Gaara – estarei com meus homens a postos.

- Eu manterei os meus assim também – Gaara falou saindo de perto deles e seguindo até seus homens, convocando-os.

Sai apenas olhou o céu, pensando que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que via seu irmão. Não deveria ter pedido para Naruto cantar, isso sempre o deixava triste e dispersivo.

--

Sasuke viu Naruto parar e olhar uma casa comum, com um portão duplo de madeira e então olhar para os homens e mostrar a mão, indicando posições. Entendeu que iam invadir a casa, não sabia exatamente porque, porem confiava em Naruto e no instinto que todos diziam que ele tinha.

Quando o portão caiu, porque não vieram abrir e o alarme dos demais homens soou, eles viram que estavam em menor numero e que poderia virar uma chacina se não chamassem reforços. Foi então que o homem atrás deles correu para fora e acendeu o sinalizador que explodiu no céu, o alarme fora dado e eles teriam de lutar sozinhos até os reforços chegarem.

- Confio em você – Naruto falou sacando a espada e matando o primeiro e o segundo inimigo.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo analisando que Naruto parecia muito mais rápido e gracioso agora do que nos treinos, tinha que fazer sua parte, e isso queria dizer matar tantos quanto Naruto e os manter vivos. Percebeu, como Naruto já pressentira desde o começo, que eram muitos e que dificilmente dariam conta, mas nunca abandonariam o campo de batalha como aqueles inúteis sem honra estavam fazendo. Naruto olhou então a escada, e Sasuke o seguiu, esquivando dos corpos que Naruto causava, deixando os homens do primeira andar para os demais. No segundo andar, Sasuke se sentiu no céu dos lutadores, eram os únicos Miburo ali e havia mais de vinte para cada. Naruto lhe sorriu, e então seu semblante ficou sereno e ele atacou.

Sasuke fez o mesmo, pensando que tinha que ser rápido para poder se igualar ao numero de mortes de Naruto. Aqueles malditos eram mercenários, lutadores sem honra, que se vendiam a quem pagassem mais e não acreditavam em nada alem do dinheiro. Eram uma ofensa ao bushido e a samurais como ele e Naruto. Vingaram isso com sangue, que espirrava a cada movimento de suas katanas. Uma parte de sua mente, retraída lhe dizia que ao lado de Naruto parecia um demônio como o loiro, e isso o fazia sorrir e se mover ainda mais rápido, ainda mais letal. Quando percebeu, estava de costas para Naruto, que estava de costas para ele, cercados e adorando, porque aqueles que ousavam se aproximar caiam aos seus pés. Entendeu então que os treinos com Naruto haviam feito ambos se acostumarem com a velocidade e estilo um do outro e se complementarem. Eram perigosos sozinhos, porem juntos, eram demônios sedentos por sangue e morte. E foi exatamente isso que ofereceram aqueles ordinários.

Quando o primeiro homem de Naruto subiu as escadas, Naruto já estava indo para o terceiro e ultimo andar, dessa vez foi Sasuke quem foi na frente e Naruto quem tinha que se desviar dos corpos. Que fez com mais graça do que Sasuke, não que ele fosse reconhecer, pensou desdenhoso.

O terceiro andar estava mais tranqüilo, uns poucos para cada e então sentiram o cheiro de fumaça e Naruto gritou a ordem para deixarem a casa, ele e Sasuke porem estavam presos no terceiro andar.

Naruto olhou para os lados, matando o último retardatário até encontrar uma varanda, olhando para fora, pode ver a maioria de seus homens na frente da casa, cansados, sujos de sangue, mas inteiros. Puxou Sasuke e foi para o outro lado, para os fundos, vendo que o restante de seus homens estava ali, olhando para a casa sabendo que eles estavam presos e então viu a corda forte com as lanternas do festival que ia se realizar em quatro dias. Agradeceu a kami por isso.

- Sasuke, guarde sua espada, a use e a bainha para escorregar pela corda até a outra casa – Naruto apontou – as chamas já estão chegando a nós.

Sasuke suava pelo calor, e sabia que não daria tempo para os dois chegarem até o outro lado e a amarra não parecia suportar o peso dele e de Naruto. O cheiro de madeira e carne queimada irritava seus olhos, assim como os de Naruto, mas o loiro parecia decidido.

- Você primeiro – Sasuke falou e Naruto o puxou para ainda mais perto, impedindo que um pedaço do telhado o esmagasse – eu vou depois.

- Ie – Naruto falou – se você morrer, seu clã morre com você. Porque eu jamais permitirei que Itachi se deite com uma mulher. Vá, meus homens são minha prioridade, meus amigos principalmente. Eu vou logo que você chegar do outro lado.

- Ie – Sasuke teimou e então sentiu Naruto trepando em suas costas e entendeu, não daria tempo para nenhum dos dois se continuassem discutindo, teriam que arriscar, e se a corda arrebentasse a queda seria grande, porem melhor que morrer queimado.

Sasuke então passou a bainha pela corda e os projetou no ar, sentindo que ia muito rápido até a sacada da casa enfrente. Naruto ria a suas costas, como uma criança em uma travessura, e ele se permitiu aproveitar daquela loucura. Sentiu Naruto se soltar quando bateram na sacada do outro lado e então viu o loiro se segurando na mesma antes de pular para o segundo piso e então para o chão. Repetiu o mesmo e quando chegou no chão, Naruto já ordenava aos homens que juntassem água e começassem a controlar o incêndio.

--

Sai chegou com Itachi e Gaara, tinham reunido poucos homens prontos para lutar, mesmo assim estavam ali e viram a Segunda quase completa enfrente a casa, sem nenhum sinal de Naruto e Sasuke.

- Onde está ele? – Sai perguntou ao mais próximo de si.

- Estava com Sasuke no terceiro andar quando vimos que a casa pegava fogo, começou no segundo andar. Naruto-san deu a ordem e nós saímos. Eu o vi com Sasuke na sacada do terceiro andar, todos nós vimos, mas ele então foi para o outro lado, Sasuke ainda estava com ele e parte do teto caiu.

Sai olhou para o prédio pegando fogo, pensando em rotas de fuga quando um outro subalterno de Naruto chegou da rua de trás com baldes vazios nas mãos.

- Encham – falou jogando os outros baldes para os colegas – o capitão mandou apagar o fogo.

- Onde ele está? – o subalterno que falara com Sai perguntou correndo e fazendo exatamente o que lhe fora ordenado – e Sasuke-san? Como fugiram das chamas?

- Pelo ar – o homem falou rindo e correu de volta a seu posto do outro lado.

Itachi mandou seus homens conseguirem qualquer coisa para ajudar a controlar o fogo, sabia que isso poderia ser tão letal para uma cidade quanto uma insurreição e depois foi até onde diziam que Naruto e seu irmão estavam.

Viu Naruto com uma bacia grande nas mãos, jogando água nas chamas, os baldes eram passados de um para o outro. Naruto e Sasuke estavam mais próximos do fogo e então Itachi viu seus homens irem ajudar. Suspirou, vendo que seu kitsune estava bem e então ajudou também.

A brigada de incêndio de Kyoto apareceu pouco depois e dominou a situação e as divisões se formaram novamente, agrupando-se perto de seus Capitães, e a mais alegre era a de Naruto, que saudava e tocava nos seus dois heróis, os poucos que haviam visto a fuga contavam para os outros a forma como havia sido e Naruto riu antes de dar as ordens. Estavam voltando ao quartel, não haviam baixas, os feridos mais graves eram ajudados com honra por seus companheiros e Naruto ia à frente deles com orgulho, Sasuke caminhava ao seu lado, sorrindo arrogante ao passarem pelos demais.

- Teme – Naruto chamou sorrindo, notando que Sasuke estava sujo de fuligem, olhou para si mesmo e sorriu ainda mais – bem que eu queria fazer de novo.

Sasuke olhou Naruto e então começou a rir e foi assim que Sai e Gaara os viram, rindo um para o outro, sujos de fuligem e sangue, mas inteiros e felizes.

Naruto parou enfrente a Sai e sorriu, reverenciando.

- Segunda Divisão se apresentando, sub-comandante – Naruto falou formal – não houve baixas, há alguns feridos, mas o inimigo foi eliminado.

Os homens gritaram em concordância, e isso trouxe brilho aos olhos de Naruto.

- Ouvi que vocês dois fugiram pelo ar – Sai falou vendo Gaara e Itachi à frente de seus homens – como?

- Por kami – um dos homens falou rindo – Sasuke-san usou a corda das lamparinas do festival e Naruto-san estava em suas costas, pouco depois tudo caiu.

- Se divertiu, kitsune? – Sai perguntou.

- Acaba de me dizer que gostaria de fazer de novo – Sasuke falou formal – nosso Capitão ri do perigo.

A Segunda riu e gritou orgulhosa disso.

- Hai – Sai sorriu – vamos voltar então.

--

Itachi sabia que deveria se manter frio enfrente aos homens, Naruto se mantinha, embora os olhos azuis o buscassem com um brilho urgente que fez suas pernas tremerem. Nunca vira Naruto assim, coberto de sangue e fuligem, com os cabelos sujos. O loiro enfrentara o inferno, e agradecia silenciosamente por seu irmão estar ao lado dele. Ambos estavam bem, ambos estavam vivos e aparentemente sem ferimentos.

Gaara estava com um passo tão acelerado quando o seu, era quase uma vergonha olhar para os homens de suas divisões, com seus uniformes e rostos limpos, como ele e Gaara, enquanto a Segunda andava altiva, coberta de fuligem e sangue. Eles iam animados, mantendo o passo acelerado de Naruto, ombro a ombro, de dois em dois, orgulhosos dos feitos de seu capitão e sub-capitão, ostentando a sujeira de seus uniformes com orgulho.

Quando chegaram no amplo pátio do quartel general, onde as serventes corriam para levar as roupas limpas para a onsen ou para cuidar dos feridos, Naruto se voltou para seus homens, colocando a mão no ombro de Sasuke e os olhando firme.

- Homens – Naruto chamou, o que foi desnecessário, pois todos o olhavam com alegria, só tinham olhos para seu capitão – estou honrado de tê-los comigo. Enfrentamos um numero muitas vezes maior do que nós de inimigos e vocês não fraquejaram. Cumpriram suas ordens, agora estão dispensados até depois de amanhã. Vão e divirtam-se, orgulhosos de serem Miburo!

Os homens gritaram "Segunda Divisão" e começaram a se dispersar, sendo chamados para outros grupos enquanto Naruto quase corria para a onsen com Sasuke em seus calcanhares.

Se esfregaram com fúria, tirando o cheiro de sangue e fuligem do corpo e cabelos e nem entraram na onsen. Naruto passou o seu óleo, e estendeu para Sasuke que achou melhor passar também e vestiram roupas limpas. Só então saíram da onsen, vendo alguns dos homens de sua divisão ali parados, esperando para entrar. Eles os saudaram com gritos felizes e Naruto seguiu com Sasuke para o quarto de Sai, encontrando-os dentro do mesmo, com a porta fechada.

Ambos nem bem haviam entrado e Sai já fechava a porta. Naruto foi abraçado por Itachi e beijado com desespero.

- Porque não nos esperou? – Itachi perguntou depois de deixar a ambos ofegantes pelo beijo.

- Não houve tempo – Sasuke falou sentando, sentindo os olhos de Gaara e Sai sobre ele – quando vimos o número, já estávamos lá dentro. Eu e Naruto cuidamos de uma parte deles no primeiro andar e eliminamos todos do segundo. No terceiro quase não havia ninguém.

- Eu estou ganhando, teme – Naruto anunciou ainda olhando Itachi, com a mão em seu rosto e sorrindo para o moreno – nunca se esqueça disso.

- Dobe, você deu sorte – Sasuke falou arrogante e sorriu então – estava na minha frente e não sou idiota o suficiente para me colocar na frente de sua espada.

- Quem teve e idéia de fugir pela corda? – Gaara perguntou – quem foi o louco?

- O dobe – Sasuke sorriu – era a única saída, o segundo andar estava em chamas e o terceiro o seguiu muito rápido. Estaria morto, soterrado por parte do telhado se Naruto não tivesse me puxado. Era o único modo de escaparmos. Pular não era uma alternativa.

- Entendo – Sai falou – sabiam que a corda agüentaria os dois?

- Ie – Naruto falou se acomodando no colo de Itachi que se sentava – eu disse para o teme ir e ele disse que só depois de mim e então não havia mais tempo e fomos juntos.

- Bem na hora – Sasuke falou e então se voltou para Naruto – você caiu ou pulou quando batemos na outra sacada?

- Cai – Naruto sorriu – e então me segurei nela e pulei para a do segundo andar, repeti o ato para a o chão, assim como você fez depois. Batemos com muita força, apesar de você ter amortecido quase tudo para mim.

- Hai – Sasuke sorriu – sorte que você é leve, dobe, aquela corda não agüentaria dois de mim.

- Não sei como nos agüentou – Naruto riu – nem como conseguiu segurar sua bainha. Suas mãos estavam suadas e cheias de sangue, como as minhas.

- Hai – Sasuke sorriu – na próxima vez, eu ganho.

Naruto deu de ombros com descaso.

- Então vocês tiveram muita sorte – Sai falou pensativo – havia inimigos fortes entre eles?

- Ie – Naruto então ficou serio – isso me preocupa. Sei que dispensei meus homens até depois de amanhã, mas os conheço e sei que amanhã, antes do almoço, estarão em formação, seja para treinar ou para lutar. Acredito que pegamos apenas um foco. Os lideres devem estar em algum lugar por perto.

- Também acho – Sasuke falou pensativo – não havia ninguém realmente habilidoso, apesar do grande numero, tanto que não houve baixas, mas a casa pegou fogo rápido demais para que somente um moribundo houvesse espalhado óleo de uma lamparina e ateado fogo.

- Uma armadilha – Naruto falou – sabem como procedo, sabiam que eu subiria as escadas, nunca envio um subordinado para o desconhecido. Estávamos encurralados, até que vi a corda.

- Isso deve ter sido colocada hoje um pouco mais cedo – Sai falou pensativo – com o aval da prefeitura, nenhuma casa pode se recusar a ajudar na decoração do festival.

- Um festival seria a melhor forma de nos atacar – Gaara falou, seus olhos estavam fixos hora em Sasuke, hora em Naruto – e esperavam que estivéssemos desfalcados. O animo estaria péssimo se tivéssemos perdido Naruto.

- Hai – Sai falou – vou mandar investigar os escombros, talvez encontremos alguma pista.

Naruto suspirou e então pegou um mapa da cidade, um mapa muito antigo, e marcou o lugar onde encontrara os inimigos na primeira vez e então a dessa.

- O antigo aqueduto – Naruto falou – eles ligam uma casa a outra e...

Naruto traçou retas, olhando Sai de forma perigosa. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram sobre o mapa e ambos concordaram.

- Foram desabilitados há anos – Gaara falou – são perigosos.

- Não vamos mandar nossos homens por eles – Sai falou – vamos mandar os malditos para os túneis e os matar lá.

- Afogados – Naruto falou irado – os lideres podem ter fugido quando invadimos. Mande alguém ver o porão daquela casa, não chegamos a descer e acredito que nenhum dos meus homens tenha ido até lá.

Sai apenas se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Estão dispensados até amanhã – Sai disse – pela manhã terei as informações que precisamos. E então formaremos o contra-ataque.

Naruto sorriu, sentindo Itachi se erguer com ele em seu colo, o carregando para o quarto que partilhavam e parando na porta.

- Eu agradeço por estar com Naruto, ototo – Itachi falou passando o que sentia pelos olhos – ficarei mais tranqüilo daqui em diante, sabendo que a boa sorte dos dois se multiplica quando estão juntos.

- Eu é que agradeço – Sasuke falou – estaria morto se não fosse seu koi. Apesar dele só me salvar para que eu mantivesse o nome da família vivo, já que não permitiria que você se deitasse com nenhuma mulher.

Naruto corou, olhando Sasuke e colocando os dedos nos lábios, pedindo silêncio e isso fez os dois irmãos sorrirem.

- Bem, acho que vou para o meu quarto – Sasuke falou – já que não há mais nada para fazer aqui.

Itachi concordou entrando em seu quarto com Naruto e Gaara seguiu Sasuke. Vendo que ele ia mesmo para seu quarto.

--

Itachi soube o que era o brilho urgente nos olhos de Naruto tão logo fechou a porta entre os quartos, após libertá-lo de seus braços. Soube pela forma ansiosa com que seu kitsune colocou as mãos dentro de suas vestes e segurou seu pênis, começando a masturbá-lo.

Itachi gemeu e viu Naruto se ajoelhar entre suas pernas e colocar o membro quase ereto na boca, estimulando-o mais rápido. Os olhos azuis estavam fixo nele e em sua reação. Itachi estava tomado pela mesma excitação, o perigo, o medo te der perdido Naruto. A impotência por não estar ao lado dele e protegê-lo, o alivio por tê-lo visto bem, isso tudo de misturava dentro dele e então puxou Naruto pelos cabelos, vendo o loiro soltar sua prenda e deitar no chão, com a yukata já aberta, escorregando por seus ombros arredondados. Abrindo bem as pernas para recebê-lo, coisa que Itachi não demorou a fazer, sem se importar que estavam no chão do quarto. Precisava estar dentro de Naruto novamente.

- Me ame – Naruto pediu rouco – como se fosse a ultima vez, como se fosse a primeira.

Itachi gemeu, entrando em Naruto, que se agarrou a ele, ainda com cheiro de fumaça nos cabelos, aceitando-o e envolvendo-o. Gemendo para ele enquanto era amado com lentidão e carinho. Como da primeira vez, como deveria ser uma última.

Itachi então segurou as mãos de Naruto ao lado da cabeça deste, beijando aqueles lábios vermelhos, investindo lenta e prazerosamente em Naruto, vendo os olhos azuis vidrados nele e toldados pelo prazer que sentiam por estarem assim.

Naruto se movia com ele, sensual e exigente. Foram aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, os olhos fixos um no outro, apreciando os rostos e corpos, guardando na memória as fisionomias e expressões. Até que estavam no ritmo frenético que antecedia o gozo. Mordiscando e agarrando tudo que pudessem, até que a libertação chegou, deixando-os saciados e ofegantes, unidos em um abraço apertando, como que para nunca mais se separarem.

Itachi então carregou Naruto até a cama que partilhavam e o acomodou com carinho, ouvindo-o tossir pela fumaça que inalara. A batida respeitosa na porta lhe chamou a atenção e mesmo a contra gosto, tapou Naruto e se alinhou, indo ver quem os interrompia. Abriu um pouco a porta e viu uma das encarregadas da cozinha.

- Itachi-san, trouxe leite para Naruto-kun – ela falou sorrindo maternal – ouvi que ele esteve em um prédio em chamas e leite é bom para desintoxicar, mesmo que tenha inalado pouca fumaça.

- Arigato – Itachi falou pegando o bule e o copo, voltando para juntos de Naruto e servindo o leite e o entregando, vendo Naruto beber todo o conteúdo do bule antes de estender os braços, convidando-o a se unir a ele.

Itachi deixou os vasilhames de lado e arrancou as roupas, deitando com Naruto, acomodando-o em seu ombro e o sentindo se agarrar nele antes de adormecer.

--

Sasuke estava entrando em seu quarto quando foi empurrado para dentro desse e teve as vestes abertas com desespero por mãos calejadas. Sentado no chão, viu apenas a cabeça vermelha entre suas pernas enquanto sentia seu membro ser sugado, mordiscado e lambido.

- Gaara – Sasuke chamou e viu os olhos verde-água fixos nos dele enquanto o ruivo arrancava as próprias roupas, ainda o sugando – o que...

Aproveitando que Sasuke gemera e fechara os olhos, Gaara sentou sobre aquele pênis duro e se autopenetrou, cravando as unhas nos ombros pálidos de Sasuke ao afastar o tecido deles. Ele era lindo, e era corajoso e quase o perdera. Não sabia exatamente porque sentia aquelas coisas, nem bem sabia o por que de estar o cavalgando agora. Só sabia que precisava sentir Sasuke mais uma vez dentro de si.

Sasuke sentia muito prazer ao ser cavalgado com tal ímpeto, e agarrou os quadris cremosos de Gaara e cadenciou, ajudando o ruivo que passou as pernas por sua cintura, sentindo a ereção de Gaara se comprimir contra seu abdômen. Sem pensar no que fazia, beijou os lábios entreabertos do ruivo, sendo beijado com igual paixão, afogando um na boca do outro os gemidos desesperados.

Dessa vez, ficaram somente naquela posição, modificando o ritmo sempre que percebiam que um ou outro ia gozar, até não agüentarem mais, até ambos estarem exaustos e sedentos, suados e então se olharam e assim permaneceram até que gozaram, quase simultaneamente. Os beijo que se seguiu foi lento e lânguido, antes de Gaara se acomodar sobre o peito do outro, tirando as pernas de suas costas e deitando sobre ele, sem dizerem nenhuma palavra. Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para isso.

Legendas:

Fonte de pesquisa foi da Wikipédia, onde encontrei bastante coisas interessantes!

¹ As artes samurais de combate eram conhecidas como: Kenjutsu (arte de combater com espadas), Iaijutsu (arte de desembainhar a espada em combate), Naginatajutsu (luta com alabarda), Sojutsu ou Yarijutsu (arte da lança), Jojutsu e Bojutsu (arte do bastão) e Jujutsu (luta desarmada).

² Wakashu é um amante samurai, conforme a tradição Shudo.

³ Instrumento de cordas japonês.

**Nota da Li:**

Hai, hai, Li teve que fazer Gaara de uke pro Sasuke, eu não queria, juro que não queria mesmo. Meu objetivo era simples, fazer o Sasuke sofrer, ou pelo menos rebaixá-lo perante os outros, mas meus dedos e mente poluída não cooperaram e quando vi, lá estava outro lemon para me desacreditar. Quando vi o que tinha feito, não consegui apagar, porque na minha mente, eu via aquilo acontecendo, juro!

O próximo capítulo é também o último, por que não tenho imaginação para escrever fics longas, não dá, alguma coisa me trava. Até mesmo porque descobri que minhas fics são apenas algumas palavras e historinhas para encaixarem os agarramentos nada inocentes que minha mente produz.

Mary, espero que goste desse cap tbém, já que a fic é sua!

Beijos da Li.

E kissus ainda maiores para: **Mary-neechan** ( por motivos óbvios, já que somos da mesma seita religiosa)**, Tsunade Uzumaki, Simca-chan e nandinhabaka-chan.** MUITO OBRIGADO, VOCÊS FIZERAM UMA LOUCA FELIZ! (e salvaram alguns gatinhos de serem afogados, órfãos de serem despejados e viúvas de serem apedrejadas!)


	3. Chapter 3

Shinsengumi

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Uma das provas disso é que baba no Sasuke! Aposto que ele é se auto-representa como Orochimaru, porque esse, obviamente, não é um personagem que eu criaria! Fala sério, quem mais alem daquele trapaceiro criaria um pedófilo, egocêntrico, nojento e feio? Uh, minha imaginação, por mais perversa e má, nunca chegou nesse nível! Never!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, que quer dizer: dois meninos lindos juntos fazendo coisinhas pervertidas um com o outro! É by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Contem Lemon, se não curtem, ups, tchau! E esse ta ainda mais, como direi? Apimentado!

Não aceito criticas e opiniões mal educadas, não obriguei ninguém a ler, então se seguirem, que seja por sua conta e risco!

Ps: É um Universo Alternativo, não são ninjas, mas samurais. Basicamente se passa no inicio da criação da Miburo, ou Lobos de Mibu. Já que não sou uma perita, tive como base o anime Peace Maker Kurogane, e usei muitas informações da Wikipédia. É nesse mundo ditado pela espada que eles estão. Modifiquei um pouco (geral) a historia deles. Um mundo completamente OCC, mas...

**Shinsengumi**

_**GI **__- Justiça e Moralidade - Atitude direta, razão correta, decidir sem hesitar;_

_**YU**__ - Coragem - Bravura heróica;_

_**JIN**__ - Compaixão - Benevolência, simpatia, amor incondicional para com a humanidade;_

_**REI**__ - Polidez e Cortesia - Amabilidade;_

_**MAKOTO**__ - Sinceridade - Veracidade total, nunca mentir;_

_**MEIYO**__ - Honra - Glória;_

_**CHUGO**__ - Dever e Lealdade - Devoção, Lealdade_

Naruto abriu os olhos e observou o belo homem adormecido, Itachi era lindo, sempre lindo. Tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos aquele rosto perfeito, notando as olheiras suaves, parecia que se sentia atraído por homens com olheiras. Sorriu por isso e encostou os lábios nos dele, sentindo-os cálidos contra os seus. Usou a língua para traçar aquela boca, saboreando a carne rosada e sentiu a língua de Itachi interromper seu caminho, antes do moreno o agarrar pela nuca e inverter as posições ao mesmo tempo em que invadia sua boca. Seu corpo foi invadido logo depois. Itachi invadia sua boca e corpo com o mesmo desespero e paixão. Arrancando dele gemidos extasiados que garantiram ao moreno sua aprovação.

Tragavam o ar como podiam, antes de voltarem a travar aquela batalha de línguas, dentes e lábios, enquanto seus corpos se esfregavam e se fundiam, aquecendo-os e drenando-lhes a razão. Provando mais uma vez que só se sentiam vivos nos braços um do outro, como se fossem apenas partes de algo, algo que só era pleno quando estavam unidos.

O corpo de Itachi exigia tudo do de Naruto, assim como o de Naruto exigia tudo do de Itachi. E para eles era um prazer e um sofrimento quando gozavam, pois isso os separava mais uma vez. Porem naquele momento mágico em que o orgasmo os levava, naquele sublime momento, eles eram um só, um só corpo, uma só mente, com dois corações que batiam tão ligados quanto eles. E assim permaneciam, mesmo depois, como que para provar que mesmo separados, ainda eram uno.

- Meu adorado – Itachi falou esmagando Naruto que se agarrava a ele com igual ímpeto – como temi te perder quando vi aquela casa pegando fogo e soube que você estivera lá dentro.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu, confortando Itachi e o beijando – eu jamais me permitiria morrer facilmente, sabia que você estava me esperando, meu amor.

Itachi sorriu e ia se afastar quando Naruto se agarrou ainda mais a ele.

- Está bom assim – Naruto falou sorrindo – com seu calor e corpo sobre mim.

Itachi apenas sorriu, amparando um pouco de peso sobre um cotovelo e observando Naruto, tão lindo e doce, ainda corado pelo prazer. Os cabelos longos e loiros espalhados pela cama, brilhando pela luz do sol que entrava no quarto, a pele dourada cintilando pelo suor e o sorriso saciado naquela boca maravilhosa.

- Kami deve te amar muito – Itachi falou – e por isso lhe deu tanta beleza.

- Deve mesmo – Naruto sorriu olhando com amor para Itachi – pois o colocou em meu caminho.

Itachi o beijou mais uma vez, mas agora lentamente, saboreando com calma aquela boca generosa, até se afastar, para ver os olhos brilhantes de seu amado kitsune.

- Algo grande está para acontecer – Naruto falou tirando o colar que sempre usava, o colar que estava com ele quando a mãe de Sai o encontrou, e o colocando entorno do pescoço de Itachi – quero que se cuide, por mim e por você. Por que eu vou me cuidar.

Itachi concordou, olhando a pedra roxa contra sua pele, parecendo tão diferente e então beijou Naruto, tirando o próprio colar que sempre usava e colocando em Naruto.

- Uma promessa – Itachi falou olhando nos olhos de Naruto, vendo que ele parecia ainda mais sensual com seu colar – você leva parte de mim e eu de você. Esse colar foi me dado pela minha mãe, a única mulher que eu amei e me acompanha desde que sou muito jovem. Ele é somente mais uma prova de que você é meu e que eu mantenho perto as minhas coisas.

Naruto sorriu tocando com uma mão o colar em seu colo e com a outra o rosto de Itachi.

- Não sei quem colocou esse colar em mim – Naruto falou descendo os dedos pelo rosto, pescoço até a pedra – não sei se me deu por amor ou por dever, sei apenas que sempre esteve comigo, e você o usa agora, como prova que é meu e como lembrete que deve voltar vivo e inteiro para mim.

Itachi sentiu Naruto colar os lábios aos dele, selando aquela promessa. E então sentiu algo mais, rápido, Naruto amarrou suas mãos, olhando-o com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de promessas nada inocentes. As mãos pequenas fustigavam seu corpo enquanto o loiro se divertia.

- Isso é para você lembrar que por mais pequeno e delicado que seu seja – Naruto falou intercalando os beijos que dava naquele tórax maravilhoso, deixando os cabelos, bem como as mãos e boca despertarem o desejo e corpo de Itachi novamente – ainda sou Uzumaki Naruto, capitão da Segunda Divisão, e você, meu lindo Uchiha, é meu.

Itachi não via nenhum ponto de discordância ali, ainda mais porque estava se deliciando com a paixão que Naruto lhe mostrava. Estava enlouquecendo, nem parecia que tinha acabado de tomar Naruto, porque seu corpo ardia de desejo pelo loiro, que o provocava sem pressa alguma. Foi então que o loiro se ergueu na cama, mostrando toda aquela gloriosa nudez antes de se acocorar sobre seu pênis.

- Óleo – gemeu Itachi.

- Ie – Naruto sorriu malicioso – você já me lubrificou, com sua essência.

Itachi gemeu quando o pequeno começou a se autopenetrar, por kami, o loiro parecia sempre estreito demais. Era como se fosse sempre a primeira vez. Olhar Naruto era erótico, cheirar Naruto era erótico, sentir Naruto então. O loiro não tardou a mostrar o que queria.

- Mais rápido – Itachi pediu alucinado – mais rápido, meu kitsune.

O loiro apenas o olhou lânguido, se deitando sobre ele e beijando sua boca lascivamente antes de voltar a ficar ereto e o olhar, deixando os cabelos acariciarem sua pele ao caírem como um véu por sobre o peito de Naruto.

- Deixe-me amá-lo do meu jeito – Naruto pediu rebolando e os enlouquecendo – deixe-me mostrar o meu jeito de te adorar.

Itachi gemeu rendido, não negaria nada a Naruto, muito menos quando ele mostrava aquele rosto excitado e devasso, quando ele lhe oferecia o próprio paraíso.

- Sou seu – Itachi gemeu ao sentir a mãozinha de Naruto em seus testículos e viu então o sorriso sedutor.

- Hai – Naruto era pura perversão assim, sua voz era macia como seda, rouca como o pecado, enquanto ele se movia mais rápido e com mais força – eu sei.

Itachi sorriu, aquele era um demônio, um real demônio, mas era o seu demônio. O demônio raposa que ele roubara da Miburo e que agora era tão cativo quanto ele. Sentiu Naruto apertar de leve seus testículos e aprofundar ainda mais a penetração, chamando seu nome com aquela voz. Forçando-o e conduzindo-o a lhe dar prazer total antes de sorrir-lhe e o levar junto, como um feiticeiro. E Itachi se entregou ao feitiço, porque dentro de Naruto, era o lugar onde sempre deveria estar.

--

Sasuke acordou no meio do quarto, tapado com a manta e sozinho. Olhou entorno e viu que o ruivo levara consigo quase todos os indícios de sua presença. Quase, porque ainda sentia em seus lábios o gosto dele e o cheiro de areia o sol que caracterizava Gaara em sua pele. Sorriu então, se levantando e indo se limpar.

Sabia que parte do que fizera ontem se devia a excitação de permanecer vivo, sabia que era normal essa auto-afirmação depois de ter passado pelo que ele e Naruto haviam passado, mas isso não justificava a atitude de Gaara em atacá-lo, nem a sua em beijar o ruivo, muito menos em ter adorado fazê-lo. A primeira vez fora intensa, porem desculpável. Aquela não.

Ainda lembrava dos olhos fixos nos de Gaara, da forma faminta como o beijara. Do calor e aconchego que sentira ao ter o ruivo entre os braços, ambos saciados e temerosos. Partilhando o silencio daqueles que temiam as palavras.

Colocou suas roupas e uniforme de forma lenta e metódica, pensando em como Gaara o trataria hoje. Da ultima vez, o ruivo o ignorará, seria assim hoje também?

As batidas na porta o salvaram de ficar pensando sobre isso.

- Hai – Sasuke abriu e viu Naruto parado, sorrindo amplamente.

- Ohayo – Naruto saudou, vendo que Sasuke, assim como ele, vestia o uniforme – vamos comer. Depois conversaremos com Sai.

- Eu também? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Hai – Naruto enfatizou com a cabeça – deve ter notado que a Segunda é a divisão com menos homens, não notou?

- Hai – Sasuke concordou – reparei sim, e ia perguntar porque.

- É porque eu só aceito homens em que poderia confiar – Naruto falou olhando para frente – não sei explicar com palavras o porque, mas a maioria deles eu escolhi depois de os ver lutando no dojo. Quase sempre quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Há homens mais habilidosos, e mais fortes, e até mesmo mais inteligentes, e muitos deles pedem para ir para minha divisão, eu porem não os desejo. Isso se torna uma fraqueza e uma virtude para meus homens.

- Fraqueza porque sempre são poucos – Sasuke ponderou, vendo Naruto concordar – e uma virtude porque sabem que você os reconhece e então dão tudo de si.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – escolho aqueles em que posso confiar, aqueles que posso dar as costas sem me preocupar. Você foi escolhido por mim, Sasuke, porque eu confio em você, não porque é um Uchiha ou porque é irmão de Itachi, mas porque eu vejo as sete virtudes em você, mesmo que não sempre. Porem, porque você é um Uchiha e porque é irmão de Itachi, eu tenho que te perguntar, porque sinto que algo grande e sinistro está se formando, como quem sente uma tempestade se aproximando. Deseja permanecer na Segunda Divisão, mesmo sabendo que estará se arriscando mais, ou deseja ser transferido para outra? Pense sobre isso, e me responda depois.

Sasuke segurou Naruto, não precisava pensar sobre aquilo, não depois de ouvir o que Naruto lhe dissera. Ele era dos homens de Naruto, não abandonaria seu capitão.

- Já decidi – Sasuke falou – decidi ontem quando o segui pela casa, decido quando me salvou de morrer soterrado por madeira e fogo. Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, sub-capitão da Segunda Divisão e não deixarei o meu posto a menos que morra ou seja promovido. Ficarei ao seu lado, capitão, porque acredito que não há capitão melhor na Miburo.

Naruto sorriu então, reverenciando como Sasuke.

- Arigato – Naruto falou – iria sentir sua falta entre meus homens, mas era minha obrigação perguntar.

Sasuke sorriu então concordando, entendia Naruto e quando o loiro sentou ao lado de Itachi para comer, notou que um usava o colar do outro.

- E então, o que era tão importante? – Itachi perguntou baixo – que tinha que o fazer ir atrás de Sasuke?

- O dobe estava me dando a oportunidade de sair da Segunda – Sasuke falou e viu uma ruga de preocupação se formar entre os olhos de Itachi – o que foi desnecessário, porque não deixarei o meu posto ao lado dele. Sou Miburo, sou Segunda Divisão da Shinsengumi.

- Entendo – Sai falou pensativo – então Naruto lhe mostrou a falha e força de sua Divisão.

- Hai – Sasuke falou – porem me honra estar entre os escolhidos por Naruto, e sei que nenhum dos homens sobre ordens dele se sente ameaçado por causa disso.

- Hai – Gaara falou pensativo, olhando Sasuke como que perguntasse onde estava o homem que o beijara ontem – é um sufoco fazer um dos homens de Naruto deixar a Segunda. Alguns se negam a receber promoção.

- Entendo isso – Sasuke falou – se um dia me tornar um capitão, tentarei fazer com que meus homens sejam como os de Naruto e que nossas missões permaneçam as mesmas.

- Sasuke já foi encantado – Sai falou sorrindo – dizem que qualquer homem que segue Naruto em campo de batalha, se torna seu leal servo. Muitos pedem por ter e honra de entrar para a Segunda, porem poucos conseguem tal honra.

- Somente no campo de batalha é que vemos o quanto Naruto é forte e ágil – Sasuke apontou – tenho treinado com ele desde que cheguei e somente ontem é que vi realmente sua graça.

- Naruto instintivamente se contem em treinamento – Gaara falou – sei o que sentiu, já lutei ao lado dele, como muitos aqui. Nunca vai ver Naruto lutando serio em treinamento, isso é só quando ele se sente ameaçado.

Sasuke concordou e viu Itachi pegar a mão de Naruto, levando-a aos lábios em uma troca de olhares. Aqueles dois eram harmoniosos e se completavam. Foi então que olhou Gaara e o viu baixar os olhos, notando então que o ruivo o estivera observando. Nada falou e quando terminaram de comer, foram até o quarto de Sai, onde duas pessoas os esperavam. Uma mulher de costas para eles e um homem vestido de negro, com um capuz ocultando sua face.

- Neji – Naruto saudou reconhecendo o homem mesmo sem ver seu rosto – o que faz aqui?

- Ohayo, Naruto-san – a mulher se voltou sorrindo e Naruto sorriu.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto saudou aceitando o chá – fica muito melhor com as roupas condizentes de sua posição.

- Não a bajule – Neji repreendeu e então afastou o capuz, vendo os olhos de Itachi sobre si – mas arigato por devolver a adaga de meu clã. Se ela tivesse sido usada como acho que queriam, meu clã estaria em desgraça.

- Não a queria em minhas costas, nem nas costas do Shogun – Naruto falou tranqüilo – e não estou bajulando Hinata, ela se mostrou corajosa ao nos encontrar em um lugar que nem deveria saber que existia. Portou-se como deveria, mantendo-se recatada e tímida.

- Como a reconheceu? – Neji perguntou.

- Qualquer idiota que tenha visto seus olhos a reconheceria – Naruto falou – fora que o clã Hyuuga não produz bastardos para justificar uma garota com suas características em um lugar como aquele.

- Neji veio para nos ajudar – Sai falou – ele é o pagamento pela ajuda a seu clã.

- Arigato – Naruto falou serio, olhando Sai e encostando a testa no chão, em uma reverencia profunda – mas me recuso.

- O que? – Neji perguntou irritado se projetado sobre Naruto, e viu o aço da espada de Itachi e Sasuke que protegiam Naruto – porque?

- Ajudei seu clã pelas sete virtudes, porque sei que são fieis ao Shogun e querem o melhor para esse país, não aceitarei a descortesia de me pagarem – Naruto falou – se veio para isso, pode ir com meu agradecimento.

- Naruto-kun – Hinata chamou – Neji sempre quis se unir a Miburo, porem não lhe era permitido, meu pai, o patriarca, o enviou como paga, é realidade, mas esse é o desejo de Neji.

- Comigo vieram os homens sobre minhas ordens – Neji falou arrogante – pense no que está recusando.

- Não aceito pessoas como paga – Naruto falou serio, olhando bem nos olhos de Neji – conheço sua força, já nos enfrentamos e já lutamos juntos, mas...

- Naruto, por enquanto é necessário – Sai lembrou – você sente que é, porque o orgulho?

- Não é orgulho – Itachi falou – uma vez na Shinsengumi, não há mais saída ou volta, só se ai da Shinsengumi morto. Naruto está protegendo Neji de sua própria impetuosidade.

Neji olhou Itachi e viu o colar de Naruto em seu colo, e então olhou Naruto, que estava olhando o chá, como que emburrado. Aqueles dois estavam juntos, já fora alertado. Mas como o moreno sabia tanto sobre Naruto?

- Porque? – Neji perguntou.

- Seu clã é forte – Naruto falou – e os inimigos dele também o são. Sinto que chegará o momento em que você ficará dividido entre a Shinsengumi e seu clã. O que faria então, Hyuuga Neji, abriria mão dos seus por nós? Quando o coração fica dividido, o corpo enfraquece, quando a mente enfraquece, abre a oportunidade de ser ferido. Morto você não valeria de nada para a Shinsengumi ou para seu clã. Só traria desonra e dor. Posso aceitar a cooperação de você e seus homens, mas sobre o uniforme e símbolo de seu clã, não sobre o símbolo e cores de Miburo.

- E se eu me recusar? – Neji perguntou.

- Então assumirei as conseqüências por isso – Naruto falou olhando Itachi e sentindo Sasuke o tocar – e meus homens comigo.

- Hai – Sasuke falou – falo por eles quando digo que será um honra, mesmo que seja a ultima.

Neji observou Naruto, cuidadosamente e então olhou o rapaz que falara pelos homens dele. Respeitava Naruto, mesmo que o achasse um idiota, e sabia que o loiro estava certo ao apontar sobre seu clã.

- Hinata-sama está sendo preparada para...

- Por mais forte e corajosa que ela seja – Naruto interrompeu e sorriu para Hinata, mostrando que não era uma ofensa – ela será sempre apenas uma mulher, e isso atrairá aliados suspeitos, desejosos de sua beleza e poder, e inimigos afoitos, pensando em destruí-la. Ficara feliz então, Neji, sabendo que cortejam a bela flor Hyuuga não por suas qualidades e beleza, que a olham e vêem o poder do clã e não a doçura da flor? Poderá ser feliz, vendo outro homem comandar seu clã, um estranho, alguém que não saberia respeitar Hinata e sua delicada força e beleza? Ficaria feliz, sendo prospero na Miburo, comandando uma Divisão, vivendo de batalha em batalha, enquanto seu clã é sangrado por outros?

Neji olhou Hinata, que olhava para o chão respeitosamente, corada e linda como uma flor, como o loiro falara. Naruto estava certo, era seu orgulho e impetuosidade que falavam por ele.

- Aceito lutar ao seu lado, fora da milícia – Neji falou ainda olhando Hinata que o olhou e sorriu graciosamente – estaremos com nossas cores e nosso estandarte. Terá minha espada e dos meus homens, por lealdade e não por pagamento ao seu ato generoso.

- E eu me comprometo a ir a seu auxilio se um dia precisar de minha espada – Naruto falou tranqüilo – e aceito ir ao seu casamento, quando ele se realizar.

Neji olhou espantado para Naruto e então sorriu.

- É verdade? – Neji perguntou e Naruto o olhou confuso – que aqueles que amam podem ver os fios rubros?

Naruto corou e sorriu.

- Não vejo os fios rubros – Naruto falou – mas vejo a forma como você olha para ela, e isso é toda a informação que preciso.

- Meu tio me disse que somente quando eu provasse meu valor poderia pedir Hinata em casamento – Neji falou – por isso vim.

- Seu tio é um idiota então – Naruto falou e Hinata riu baixinho enquanto Neji parecia se enfurecer – ou então é cego, por não ver que você já mostrou seu valor vezes incontáveis. Se não entendesse os anseios de seu coração e o orgulho de seu clã, teria o prazer de lutar ao seu lado enquanto vivesse, sobre as mesmas cores e mesmos símbolos, como irmão na Miburo, porem não é assim. Você é Hyuuga, sempre foi e sempre será apenas Hyuuga, e eu sou Shinsengumi, e nunca me arrependi disso.

- E Naruto continua irritando e acalmando as pessoas com suas palavras – Sai falou sorrindo – fico feliz que isso tenha se resolvido, então podemos ir a próxima parte dessa conversa.

- Os túneis – Itachi falou – estão lá. Como Naruto suspeitou, eles estão usando o antigo aqueduto para se mover e esconder.

- Hai – Sai concordou – há mais cinco casas ligadas a esses túneis. Teremos que invadir todas.

- Podemos invadir duas, como se fosse aleatório – Itachi apontou – e então enviaríamos e Primeira, Segunda e Terceira para cada das outras. Os sinalizadores poderiam ser feitos em cores diferentes, uma para indicar que a casa foi destruída, uma para mandar ligarem os dutos antes de invadirmos as ultimas e o normal, para reforços.

- Poderíamos fazer isso – Gaara falou – mas Naruto estaria em desvantagem, seus homens são em menor numero e Neji ficaria como reforço.

- Hai – Naruto pensou – quando partiremos?

- Quando poderá reunir seus homens? – Sai perguntou.

- Em vinte minutos – Naruto falou – estão todos pelo quartel.

- A maior parte está de uniforme, esperando pelas ordens de Naruto – Sasuke falou – me retiro agora e vou convocá-los.

- Arigato, Sasuke – Naruto falou sorrindo para Sasuke que concordou com a cabeça – quando começamos?

- Agora – Sai falou e começou a distribuir as posições para cada um.

As duas primeiras casas que invadiriam iriam com as três Divisões mais os homens de Neji, Primeira e Segunda, Terceira e Neji, depois disso, se deslocariam, cada um para uma direção e Neji ficaria com seus homens por perto, de sobreaviso. Sai já pensara nos sinalizadores, para outros fins, mas mesmo assim, serviriam agora. Eles foram entregues aos capitães.

Rapidamente eles armaram todo o plano de ação, faltando apenas reunirem os homens e partirem. E foi antes que a porta do quarto de Sai se abrisse que Itachi puxou Naruto e o beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo o pequeno se agarrar nele.

- Sobreviva – Itachi falou baixo.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu passando seu dedinho pelo de Itachi – mantenha o fio.

Itachi sorriu, beijando Naruto novamente e saindo ao lado dele. Ainda amantes, mas agora Miburo.

--

- É aqui – Naruto falou serio olhando a casa e vendo Gaara concordar com a cabeça, era a casa demarcada no mapa que Sai havia entregado a eles. Naruto então fez os gestos e mandou os homens para os fundos, como da outra vez, quase todos da Segunda, ele e Sasuke entrariam com Gaara e os dele pela frente. As duas primeiras casas eram as maiores, o que poderia acomodar mais homens – Sasuke.

- Estarei ao seu lado – Sasuke falou – ombro a ombro e seu destino será o meu.

Naruto sorriu então e entraram. Gaara se surpreendeu ao ver à quantidade de homens lá dentro e o maciço ataque que formaram contra eles. No meio dos sons da batalha, dos gritos de dor e dos respingos de sangue, viu Naruto e Sasuke, um de costas para o outro, lutando contra muitos que os cercavam, sorrindo um para o outro quando seus olhos se encontravam e massacrando o inimigo. Eles se comunicavam pelo olhar, um parecia saber exatamente o que o outro queria, em uma cumplicidade mortal. Naruto mostrava mais suas técnicas baixas, enquanto Sasuke complementava com as altas, os corpos caindo e respingos de sangue demarcavam a forma como prosseguiam dentro da casa. Os movimentos giratórios eram como uma dança ensaiada, as espadas de nenhum dos dois nem sequer chegava perto do outro. Era quase hipnótico ver os dois lutando.

Gaara também não ficou atrás, estava matando qualquer um que viesse até ele, e via que os inimigos estavam surpresos, e que não eram tão bons assim. Matou o ultimo inimigo no momento em que o aviso que a missão estava completa explodiu no céu. Um dos homens de Naruto trouxe água, que o loiro usou para lavar os rosto e as mãos, o mesmo fez Sasuke, não queriam chamar mais a atenção ostentando os respingos de sangue pelas ruas. Notou então a toalha pequena e clara que o homem estendia a Naruto, que a usou e passou para Sasuke, que a guardou com um agradecimento. Usariam-na mais uma vez depois, e o moreno se sentiu envergonhado por não ter lembrado de trazer uma. Naruto fez um gracejo sobre isso e o homem sorriu, informando que trouxera uma extra e mostrando outra dentro de suas vestes.

Ordenou água a seus homens, vendo que eles pareciam estranhar tal atitude, mas não o contestariam. Naruto já estava com seus homens prontos e alinhados quando a água para Gaara chegou.

- Gaara – Naruto chamou – vou indo para o segundo alvo, boa sorte.

- Igualmente – Gaara falou sombrio, os homens de Naruto eram em menor numero, quase a metade dos seus, mas muito mais organizados, metódicos e dedicados.

O clima da Segunda era sempre mais alegre que os das outras, os homens sempre mais brincalhões, porem em missão, sabiam prontamente o que fazer e muitas vezes anteviam o que Naruto iria querer. Dedicavam-se a missão, ombro a ombro sempre. Protegiam o homem a seu lado, lutavam quase sempre em duplas e se feriam muito menos dos que os outros. Treinavam sempre que estavam de licença e eram sensíveis as expressões de Naruto, sempre alertas para elas. Isso os fazia muito mais eficientes do que as outras Divisões. Teria que pensar num modo de treinar seus homens assim também. Por muito tempo se vangloriara em segredo por ter mais homens sobre seu comando, porem agora via que por mais que tivesse quase o dobro dos de Naruto, os do loiro eram muito mais disciplinados e preparados para ação. Não possuíam preguiça, eram verdadeiramente Miburo.

Vendo a Segunda partir, olhou Sasuke, que sorria falando algo para Naruto e então seus olhos se encontraram e ele sentiu as pernas tremerem, Sasuke o olhava da mesma forma como o olhara na noite anterior, como se só ele existisse no mundo e isso o arrepiou.

Viu os lábios do moreno formando uma palavra sem som: sobreviva. Concordou dizendo com os olhos que ele deveria fazer o mesmo e soube que ele entendeu quando o viu sorrindo e encostando o ombro ao de Naruto. Olhou seus homens e ordenou severo a formação. Queria acabar logo com aquilo para poder ir ajudar a Segunda se necessário ou para poder voltar com eles para o quartel.

--

Itachi viu a explosão no céu e sorriu, Naruto e Gaara haviam sido rápidos, e por isso atacou com mais ímpeto os inimigos, aniquilando tudo que se aproximasse demais dele, vendo que o Hyuuga era igualmente eficiente. Os homens sobre as ordens de Neji eram poucos, porem letais como seu senhor.

- Enviem o sinal – ordenou Itachi antes de mergulhar a cabeça na água do pequeno lago e se lavar, ouvindo a explosão e pensando em Naruto.

O loiro já deveria estar marchando para a outra casa. Yukijiro dava ordens por ele, instigando os homens a procederem da mesma forma como a Segunda fazia. Era o modo como ele sabia proceder, e Itachi não reclamaria, o homem fazia o certo e seus homens o respeitavam por ter vindo da Divisão de Naruto.

- Itachi-san – Yukijiro chamou estendendo uma pequena toalha – os demais já se limparam um pouco e vou os colocar em formação agora.

Itachi sorriu de leve, concordando e viu o homem fazer exatamente o que dissera.

- Eficiente seu sub-capitão – Neji apontou olhando Yukijiro e vendo que a Terceira estava alinhada.

- Foi treinado por Naruto – Itachi falou guardando a toalha dentro das vestes – fica sempre perto de mim e às vezes parece prever minhas ordens.

- A Segunda é assim – Neji comentou – eles sempre parecem saber o que Naruto quer. Já teve a oportunidade de ver Naruto dando as instruções antes da batalha?

- Ie – Itachi falou curioso.

- Ele faz gestos com as mãos e eles sabem exatamente o que ele quer dizer – Neji comentou – por isso a Segunda é tão conhecida, assim como seu capitão. Alguns pensam que é pela beleza e delicadeza de Naruto, porem não, é pela dedicação dele e de seus homens. Naruto realmente os treina como deseja e eles respondem a isso. Como se fosse sempre uma peça muito bem ensaiada.

Itachi concordou e então foi com os homens para o segundo alvo.

- Espero que ninguém precise de mim agora – Neji falou em despedida.

- Eu também – Itachi disse começando a marcha à frente de seus homens.

- Não se preocupe – Yukijiro falou baixo, reverente por estar se intrometendo em algo que não deveria – Naruto-san está bem, o jovem Uchiha está com ele.

Itachi olhou o homem e concordou, teria que acabar logo com aquilo e ir até Naruto, só descansaria quando tivesse seu kitsune novamente em seus braços.

--

Sasuke segurava a toalha sobre o corte no braço, não era profundo, mas mesmo assim, doía como se estivesse queimando. Naruto ao seu lado jogava água sobre a cabeça, tentando se livrar do cheiro nauseante de sangue e suor. A água escorreu avermelhada por seus cabelos loiros, e o loiro repetiu o ato suspirando. Só então voltou para os homens sentados em circulo no pátio.

- Perdemos alguém? – Naruto perguntou contando silenciosamente seus homens.

- Ie – Sasuke falou, já contara-os – alguns estão feridos, mas nada que possa manté-los muito tempo longe do dojo ou de missões.

- Ótimo – Naruto sorriu – vamos voltar para casa então?

- Hai – os homens concordaram e se colocaram de dois a dois, o melhor amparando o pior.

O ruído da água inundando o aqueduto soou, e Naruto sorriu, pensando que se alguém se escondia ali, estava morto nessa hora. Por isso marchou na frente de seus homens, orgulhoso deles. Eram em menor numero, mas eram a Segunda, e assim permaneceriam. Mesmo feridos, os homens riam e implicavam uns com os outros, garbosos como seu capitão. Foram os últimos a chegar ao quartel, mas não se importaram por isso.

Naruto logo mandou os feridos para tratamento e partiu para a onsen. Sasuke foi com ele e quando entraram, viram que Itachi, Gaara, Sai e Neji já se encontravam relaxando dentro da água.

Sasuke e Naruto trocaram um olhar, e até pensaram em sair, mas já haviam sido notados.

- Porque corre, kitsune? – Sai perguntou de costas para eles e os outros os olharam.

- Correr? – Naruto perguntou colocando a mão atrás da nuca antes de olhar para Sasuke e dar um sorriso amarelo – não, só lembrei que esqueci de...

- Eu vou também – Sasuke falou – esqueci que...

- Tirem a roupa – Sai ordenou nu à frente deles – agora.

Naruto suspirou chamando-o de pervertido, mas tirou as roupas, rápido antes de quase correr para a área de lavagem. Sasuke fez o mesmo suspirando sobre mandões vendo Sai voltar para a onsen. Só então notou que Naruto também fora ferido, notou porque o loiro movimentava muito menos o braço esquerdo, os movimentos eram mais vagarosos e Naruto pressionou os lábios em uma linha fina ao despejar a água sobre seu corpo. Foi então que Itachi apareceu, segurando a mão de Naruto e pegando o balde, jogando muita água sobre o corpo pequeno e vendo os filetes vermelhos, pequenos e vários machucados sobre o ombro e braço esquerdo. Sangue vivo e vermelho, sangue de Naruto e não daqueles que ele matara.

- Quebrei três espadas – Naruto falou olhando o chão – só senti os estilhaços ao entrar aqui.

Itachi balançou a cabeça, indo lavar os cabelos de Naruto, que permaneciam meio sujos. Depois que o loiro estava limpo, o levou direto para se secar, a água quente o faria sangrar ainda mais.

- Entendo – Sai falou vendo a mão de Sasuke – por isso não queriam entrar quando nos virão. Porque não foram se tratar?

- Não sentiu o cheiro? – Sasuke perguntou – estávamos rançosos pelo cheiro de suor, poeira e sangue. Continuar fedendo é que iria me matar.

- Sasuke – Naruto chamou jogando uma toalha pequena, que o moreno usou para proteger seu corte com um sorriso – relaxe um pouco, você merece, teme.

- Não seja arrogante, dobe – Sasuke falou – hoje foi empate.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu – isso quer dizer que eu ainda estou ganhando, teme.

Neji sorriu ao passar por eles, saindo com Sai para se reunirem ao comandante e relatar o sucesso da missão. Itachi saiu um pouco depois, levando Naruto com ele, deixando Gaara e Sasuke sozinhos. O moreno caminhou tranqüilo até a água, entrando e relaxando sobre a água quente, até a voz de Gaara, que o observava do outro lado o interromper.

- Deixe-me ver isso – falou segurando o braço machucado e vendo que embora largo, não era tão profundo e logo o moreno estaria curado – como conseguiu lutar depois disso?

- Só notei quando terminamos – Sasuke falou – estava me lavando quando Naruto me mostrou. Bem, acho que foi a paga por falar que a sorte de meu capitão seria a minha. Eu tenho em um corte os vários pequenos de Naruto.

Gaara sorriu, e Sasuke o puxou para um beijo lento e lascivo, que foi correspondido pelo ruivo.

- Ninguém vai entrar aqui – Gaara falou – as ordens são que hoje a onsen é apenas de capitães para cima.

- Então devo me retirar – Sasuke falou beijando o pescoço de Gaara – se for o seu desejo, Sabaku no Gaara, Capitão da Primeira Divisão.

Gaara apenas o olhou e sentou em seu colo, voltando a beijá-lo. Sasuke tinha apenas uma mão para acariciar o corpo de Gaara dentro da água, mas ela foi bem eficiente, pelos ronronados que o ruivo fez. Beijou o mordiscou aqueles pescoço e ombro, mordendo de leve a orelha de Gaara.

- Hoje não vai ser rápido – Sasuke falou se ajoelhando e acomodando Gaara sobre as pedras da terma, antes de vagar com a boca pelo corpo cremoso, sugando os mamilos do ruivo enquanto Gaara puxava seus cabelos e gemia.

Saboreou aquele corpo delicioso e forte, notando que era suave, que a pele de Gaara era sedosa, masturbou-o usando o braço machucado, sem se importar com a dor por movê-lo. E quando penetrou Gaara, foi de forma lenta, com os olhos presos ao dele, apreciando todas as expressões daquele rosto e olhos. Vendo que Gaara fazia o mesmo com ele.

- É tão apertado – Sasuke falou beijando de leve os lábios de Gaara – tão apertado e quente, como um virgem.

- Você é que é grande demais – Gaara gemeu, adorava aquela sensação – parece que vai me rasgar em dois.

Sasuke então sorriu, estava completamente dentro de Gaara.

- É apertado – Sasuke falou segurando as pernas de Gaara com os joelhos dobrados e começando a se mover suavemente – mas me aceita todo.

Gaara gemeu de leve e então abriu ainda mais as pernas, jogando os quadris mais para perto de Sasuke e começando a rebolar, vendo que ainda não era a sensação que buscava, empurrou Sasuke para trás antes de ficar de costas para ele.

- O que deseja? – Sasuke perguntou colando o peito nas costas de Gaara e roçando seu membro naquela bunda gostosa.

- Quero você – Gaara ordenou – dentro de mim.

Sasuke sorriu, afastando as nádegas de Gaara e entrando novamente nele, de modo suave. Empurrou então com cuidado as costas de Gaara, fazendo-o se inclinar para frente e espalmar as pedras, empinando ainda mais aquela bunda perfeita. Apertou uma das nádegas, começando a se mover novamente, enquanto levava uma das mãos de Gaara até o membro desse, envolvendo-o com ela.

- Você marcara o ritmo – Sasuke falou parando de se mover, Gaara o olhou sobre o ombro e então começou a se masturbar, sentindo que Sasuke se movia como sua mão.

Gaara gemeu, sentindo que quando girava um pouco a mão, Sasuke gingava também os quadris, penetrando-o da mesma forma e continuou, cada vez mais rápido.

- Mais – Gaara pediu, masturbando-se ainda, com olhos fechados – mais...ah...Sasuke...

- Hai – Sasuke gemeu puxando os cabelos de Gaara para o manter naquela posição – tudo que pedir.

Gaara gemeu o olhando e Sasuke entendeu, saindo do ruivo e o virando, puxando-o para a parte mais profunda da onsen antes de penetrá-lo com força, sentindo Gaara passar as pernas por sua cintura e se agarrar em seus ombros.

- Assim? – Sasuke perguntou gemendo, sentindo o peito colado ao de Gaara, sentindo seu coração e o dele batendo juntos, movendo apenas o quadril para entrar e sair, recusando-se a se afastar daquele corpo delicioso – é isso?

- Hai – Gaara gemeu ao sentir Sasuke puxando seus cabelos novamente, adorava aquilo, se sentia dominado – isso.

Sasuke sorriu antes de beijar Gaara, que estava lindo assim, parecendo vulnerável e submisso, tão diferente de como era normalmente. Beijou com paixão, beijou com desejo e luxuria, mostrando a necessidade que tinha de Gaara. Demonstrado no beijo aquilo que não diria em palavras. Libertando a boca de Gaara somente ao estarem absolutamente sem ar, com o ruivo arranhando suas costas.

- Não posso mais – Gaara gemeu fechando os olhos – Sasuke, eu...

- Me olhe – ordenou Sasuke vendo que os olhos verde-água se abriam e se focavam nele – isso. Juntos.

Gaara gemeu baixinho antes de Sasuke investir com ainda mais força e os libertar daquela doce agonia. Deixando-os saciados, ofegantes e grudados. Quando começava a normalizar a respiração, Sasuke puxou novamente os cabelos de Gaara, vendo o rosto antes oculto em seu pescoço e beijando aqueles lábios cheio de carinho, ainda dentro do ruivo, ainda com ele agarrado a si.

- O que será de nós agora? – Sasuke perguntou olhando os olhos enevoados pelo prazer.

- Não sei – Gaara falou – você tem que casar, eu já sou casado. Não há futuro para nós.

Sasuke sorriu então, de forma lenta e sensual.

- Quando você está com sua mulher – perguntou rouco – deixa de ser Gaara? Deixa de ser Miburo?

Gaara abriu os olhos espantado, sentindo o membro de Sasuke ainda dentro dele começar a inchar enquanto o moreno apenas rebolava de leve. Sentia como se estivesse maior, alargando-o mais, e isso trouxe um sorriso presunçoso ao moreno.

- Responda – Sasuke pediu com aquela voz rouca, dando uma estocada direta na próstata de Gaara, que gemeu – deixa?

- Ie.

Sasuke fez novamente, vendo Gaara arfar prazerosamente.

- Parece maior – Gaara comentou de olhos fechados.

- É porque estou ainda mais excitado – Sasuke falou.

Gaara apenas gemeu, olhando indagador para o moreno que dava pausa entre as estocadas que o enchiam de prazer.

- Mais?

- Hai – Sasuke gemeu se movendo rápido e acertando a próstata de Gaara em todas às vezes, sentindo ainda mais prazer pelas contrações do canal anal de Gaara por isso – porque você pode estar com sua esposinha, e ainda assim continuará sendo apenas meu. Você pode ser o homem dela, mas eu continuarei sendo o seu. E o que você fizer nela, fará pensando em mim fazendo em você.

Sasuke investia a cada uma de suas palavras, ressaltando a posse pelos gemidos de Gaara, que lhe mordia o ombro.

- E a sua?

Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir o tom petulante de Gaara, e vendo que o ruivo se controlava para olhá-lo enquanto ele se movimentava com luxuria.

- Nenhuma mulher me dará tanto prazer quando você – Sasuke falou gemendo entre as palavras – com ela será por obrigação. Você é que será meu prazer.

Gaara concordou, beijando Sasuke e então se afastou e o olhou.

- Nossos filhos – Gaara ofegou, Sasuke lhe estava tirando a razão – jamais se conhecerão.

Sasuke riu sentindo que estava quase gozando e puxou os cabelos de Gaara, obrigando-o a o olhar.

- Meus filhos vão foder os seus do mesmo modo que eu fodo você – Sasuke falou – e eles vão os adorar por isso, assim como você me adora.

Gaara se agarrou a ele e gozou, levando-o junto.

- Tomara que você só tenha filhas – Gaara resmungou lânguido olhando Sasuke que sorriu antes de o beijar.

--

O festival estava marcado para o dia seguinte e eles se encontravam do lado de fora do shogunato, esperando Sai que estava lá dentro com Neji. O Hyuuga foi o primeiro a sair, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, trocando poucas palavras com eles antes de subir em seu cavalo e partir. Gaara olhava Sasuke com fome e repudio no olhar, o que parecia fazer o moreno se divertir, sorrindo presunçoso para o ruivo. Itachi se encontrava sereno, ainda mais porque sentia que Naruto, embora parado ao seu lado, estava agitado, algo estava se passando naquela cabeça loira e Naruto não falava, mas se mantinha inquieto.

Não era pela convocação de Sai ali, já que isso se devia apenas ao relato da missão e tão pouco pela ordem de o acompanharem como guarda de honra, já que haviam sido os mais eficientes. Deu de ombros, já que era normal Naruto não parar quieto, o loiro parecia realmente uma raposa, sempre correndo, sempre agitado e só parava quieto realmente quando dormindo. Mas era adorável, em todos os momentos. Ainda mais assim, a luz da lua, que deixava seus cabelos parecendo mais claros e sua pele ainda mais suave. Os imensos olhos azuis se ergueram até a grande lua que iluminava a noite, prendendo-se a ela e lembrando Itachi do momento em que desejara Naruto pela primeira vez, porem agora ele não sorria para o céu estrelado. Parecia contemplativo, como se à noite e a lua lhe sussurrasse segredos que somente ele podia ouvir.

As portas se abriram e Sai apareceu, sóbrio em seu uniforme azul, com as insígnias de seu posto há mostra, armado como se estivesse indo para o combate. Sorria falsamente, como era seu costume e falou cínico ao os encontrar.

- Tudo resolvido, acabo de receber um generoso prêmio por nossos feitos – Sai sorriu então – acho que um banquete alegrará os homens antes do festival.

- Será prudente? – Itachi perguntou – não sabemos se não haverá represarias da parte deles.

Sai apenas deu de ombros e eles caminharam pelas ruas já silenciosas de Kyoto. Itachi, Sai e Gaara à frente e Naruto e Sasuke um pouco atrás, os dois últimos olhavam em volta, como que esperando que alguém os atacasse e Sai já estava pronto para chamá-los de paranóicos quando viu os vinte homens que saiam das vielas atrás deles e se aproximavam de armas em punho em represália. Sai então sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver Naruto e Sasuke já com as katanas brilhando a luz da lua.

- Dobe, eles são idiotas? – Sasuke perguntou vendo os olhos de Naruto se tornarem fendas finas.

- Idiotas mortos – Naruto falou firme - não é, teme?

Itachi então viu o que havia hipnotizado Gaara no dia da missão. Sai deu ordens para deixar tudo com Naruto e Sasuke, e só atacarem se ameaçados. Por isso pode ver a forma como os dois se completavam, lutando um de costas para o outro em absoluta harmonia. Naruto pulava para um lado e Sasuke o acompanhava, assim como o loiro fazia com o moreno, parecendo que sempre haviam lutado juntos.

Os poucos que conseguiam passar por Naruto e Sasuke e avançavam até perto deles eram mortos rapidamente por Itachi e Gaara. Que pouco se concentravam, apenas olhavam os dois amigos que lutavam lado a lado até que mais nenhum inimigo estivesse vivo.

Itachi sorriu quando viu Naruto guardando a katana com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Esses sim me deram prazer – Naruto falou – eram mais habilidosos do que os outros.

- Hai – Sasuke sorriu, guardando sua espada também, ainda as costas de Naruto – como soube?

- Akatsuki – Naruto falou – Lua Vermelha, quando ela está assim, sangue é jorrado na noite.

- Então era isso que estava te deixando agitado? – Itachi perguntou vendo Naruto concordar com a cabeça.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu então aceitando a toalhinha que Sasuke lhe oferecia, enquanto o moreno usava outra para limpar o sangue que havia respingado em seu rosto.

- Sasuke, como sabia que era para lutar? – Itachi perguntou.

- Naruto muda ao sentir ameaça – Sasuke falou – e nunca falha em seus instintos. Parece sempre saber de onde ela vem e mais sensível do que os outros. Começo a achar que ele é parte raposa, como Sai diz.

- Vocês formam uma dupla harmoniosa – Sai falou – Naruto eu já conhecia batalhando e vejo que está ainda melhor, e agora vejo que você se superou também, Sasuke, não parece o mesmo que perdeu sua katana para Naruto na primeira noite.

- Hai – Sasuke reverenciou com a cabeça, com um leve sorriso sereno nos lábios.

- Droga – Naruto resmungou olhando as vestes sujas – estou sujo de novo!

Itachi sorriu, puxando Naruto para perto e começando a caminhar de volta para o quartel.

- Crianças nunca conseguem manter as vestes limpas – Itachi falou fazendo Naruto sorrir – tinha ouvido falar se suas habilidades, e já havia visto você treinando, meu kitsune, mas agora vejo que não sabia ainda a profundidade de seu dom. Você parece mesmo ter nascido para ter uma espada nas mãos.

Naruto chegou mais perto de Itachi e passou a mão em uma parte da anatomia dele, segurando com firmeza de modo que nenhum dos outros pudesse ver.

- Hai – Naruto falou com os olhos cheios de luxuria presos ao de Itachi que o olhava com igual ardor – nasci para lutar com elas. É meu instinto.

Itachi sorriu de lado, e viu Naruto o libertar e se afastar apenas um pouco. Faria aquele kitsune pagar quando estivessem sozinhos, e pela forma como os olhos de Naruto brilhavam enquanto ele fazia um de seus beicinhos charmosos e infantis, ele esperava exatamente isso.

- Muitas pessoas lutam com a mente – Sai falou ignorando a corte que os dois faziam um para o outro – eu, você e Gaara somos exemplos disso, Naruto e Sasuke, porem, são diferentes, eles lutam com instinto. Se eles pensarem, hesitam e ficam vulneráveis, mas se simplesmente deixarem as espadas fluírem, como mostraram agora, são implacáveis.

- Entendo – Itachi sorriu – instinto e razão, dizem que o equilíbrio só é perfeito quando elas andam juntas, bem, podemos ver então ambas andando juntas agora.

Sai riu ao ouvir isso, porque Itachi se referia a ele e Naruto, que seguiram na frente. Então viu Gaara se colocando ao lado do moreno, tocando de leve o braço enfaixado sem nada falar, mas com uma pergunta no olhar, que foi respondida pelo sorriso arrogante do outro e o fez suspirar.

Mais uma vez, preferiu não comentar sobre isso.

- Naruto, e a tempestade? – Sai perguntou vendo o loiro parar de andar e aspirar profundamente o ar antes de sorrir e o olhar.

- Que tempestade, aniki?

Sai sorriu então, vendo Itachi puxar Naruto e entrelaçar os dedos com os de loiro, que lhe sorria como se somente ele existisse no universo. Os olhos de Itachi em Naruto mostravam o mesmo brilho e um sorriso relaxado se insinuou nos lábios de Itachi ao sentir Naruto se encostando nele de leve, como quem precisa do contato.

Gaara e Sasuke andavam lado a lado, em um silêncio confortável e harmonioso daqueles que nada mais precisam falar. Sai notou o modo como andavam no mesmo ritmo e passo, como as mãos pareciam se esbarrar sem que isso gerasse inquietação ou timidez em nenhum deles.

E eles? Bem, ele estava feliz, estava vivo e as pessoas queridas estavam a sua volta, radiantes e contentes, e isso era muito mais do que podia desejar.

**Nota da Li:**

Sem mais a acrescentar, Shinsengumi acaba aqui. Ela originalmente era para ter apenas dois capítulos, porem ao fazer as estruturas básicas, acabou por faltar realmente alguma coisa. Talvez seja porque introduzi mais um casal, com mais lemon e então a história ficou um pouquinho maior.

Agradeço a todos que leram, aos que gostaram e ainda mais aos que comentaram, isso fez uma autora muito feliz!

Beijos da Li.

E para **Tsunade Uzumaki, Smica-chan, Blue750, Minakashun **e** nandinhabaka-chan **(teu lemon na onsen ta ai, gostou?), eu deixo beijos ainda mais especiais, pelo apoio e pela ajuda!

Por último, para **Mary-neechan **para quem essa fic surgiu!

Valeu Mina, kissus e já ne!


End file.
